Our Gother
by goonie99
Summary: Gravity Falls au where Dipper and Mabel are staying with their crazy over-controlling God Father Bill Cipher over the summer.
1. God Father Bill

_Auh summer break, a time for leisure, recreation, and takin her easy. Unless you're me.. My name is Dipper. The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel. You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror._

 _Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation._

 _Let's rewind. It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay at our god father's place in the woods._

"This attic is amazing. Check out all my splinters!" Mabel held her hands out, wood plastered her palms.

"And there's a goat on my bed." Dipper sighed

Mabel grinned, "Hey, friend." She held her arm out to the goat, "Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater." She chuckled

My sister tended to look on the bright side of things, "Yay! Grass!", But I was having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings.

"Boo!" Bill threw deer teeth at him.

Dipper shrieked, "Ah!"

"Ahahahaha! Hahaha!" Bill laughed

 _Then there was our God Father Bill. That guy._

Bill coughed, clearing his throat, "It was worth it."

 _Our God Father had transformed his house into a tourist trap he called "The Enigma Shanty". The real enigma was why anyone came._

Bill grinned, "Ladies and Gentlemen, behold! The Basscrotch!" He presented the fish to them. The tourists amazed.

 _And guess who had to work there?_

Gother Bill stood tall, 6'1, with golden blond hair despite a few lingering white hairs. His skin golden, eyes a piercing blue, "Hey Pine tree, do me a favor and hang these signs in the woods would you?"

Dipper scowled, he hated the nicknames he gave them, "Fine.." He sighed, the woods was one of the only places he felt safe. Like he was being watched over. It was his Gother he was suspicious of. Dipper didn't trust him one bit. Heck just today his mosquito bites spelled out beware. Dipper took the would, nervously looking behind him as Bill watched him go.

Dipper sighed, hanging up the signs in the wood when he hit something that almost seemed metal... it was metal. He opened a compartment in the metal tree, flipping a switch. A hole in the ground opened revealing a journal. Dipper looked through it, stuffing it in his vest. Once he brought it back to the Shack he spoke with Mabel, "It says to trust no one.." He whispered so Bill wouldn't hear.

Bill was already protective of the twins enough, always keeping them busy, rarely letting them go outside. They felt as if they were being held captive. Often Dipper and Mabel had to assist grocery shopping, and cook for themselves. Dipper thought it was strange he had never seen Bill eat. He had always brought the food to his room.

Dipper blinked when the door bell rang, "It's my boy friend!" She grinned excitedly.

Dipper raised his eyebrows, Bill walking in, "You mean in the half hour I was gone you already got a date?"

Mabel smiled, nodded, "Yeah we met in the cemetery.. I'll get it!" She shouted, Bill watching as she left.

He chuckled, "Oh that is not gonna last long for Shooting Star." Bill shook his head.

Dipper growled quietly, "Her name is Mabel..."

Mabel showed her boyfriend, Bill frowned, "I don't approve of him."

Mabel's grin disappeared, "You can't keep shooting down every guy I like."

Bill laughed, pushing the boy out, "Yes I can. No more looking for guys alright? I mean it." He folded his arms.

She whined, stomping her foot, "This is the worst summer ever." She trudged upstairs. It didn't help feeling watched wherever she was in the house.

Dipper frowned, going after his sister; giving Bill a look, in which he shrugged. Dipper sighed, entering their bedroom, "You okay Mabel..?"

Mabel sniffled, "He's ruining my summer. He only let's us out of the Shanty like... two times a day. Bill's crazy." She cried a bit, Dipper sitting beside her and rubbing her back.

"I know... let's just hope this summer ends quickly... maybe he just wants us to be safe.." He shrugged, frowning at her tears. A feeling of dread in Dipper's stomach lingered. He wanted to punch Bill for making his sister cry.

She sighed, looking in her lap, "I hope you're right... let's go make dinner." Mabel got up, Dipper following her.

The kitchen table was silent as usual, Bill heading to his room. Dipper frowned, how could his parents choose such a horrible god father?


	2. Trust No One?

Mabel sighed, looking out a window when a newspaper slammed against it.

Local girl Candy Chiu is kidnapped. If seen, here is a picture of the kidnapper.

Her mouth hung open, it was the guy Norman she had been with Just earlier. Mabel looked at the kitchen exit as if to look to Bill's room even though it was nowhere in sight.

Dipper scoffed, "So... do you think he knew?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows, looking back to the news paper.

Other articles showed, Teen boy kicks old lady, ruffian gets taken to juvy. All guys Mabel had flirted with or tried to date.

Mabel gulped, an uneasy look on her face, "I don't know whether to feel scared or amazed, I wanna go talk to him... come with me bro?" She asked, still feeling uneasy towards her Gother.

Dipper gave a small nod and smile, "Yeah..." He got up, cleaning their dishes, "let's go.." He bit his lip, his sister hanging onto his vest.

They had never seen nor really had any person conversations with the man and were rather anxious. He just seemed like this weird ax murderer guy in the woods. Considering all the deer memorabilia he had over the house they thought he was a hunter. Yet no gun was in sight; but that seemed like a good thing.

The younger twin knocked anxiously on the bedroom door, an unlocking sound came from inside. The door opening just so the twins could see part of his face, "Yes?" He raised his eyebrows looking down at the anxious, curious twins. Bill shot them a smile to try and calm their nerves.

Mabel tilted her head, the smile making her nerves worse, "How did you... know all those guys were bad?" She asked quietly, chewing on her hair to keep herself occupied.

Bill chuckled lightly, opening the door and exiting his room, "I'm just good at judging people. Why do you think I don't like you two hanging around outside too long? This town is dangerous." He nodded, putting his hands on his hips, leaning down to get better eye contact.

Dipper gulped, scared of the piercing blue eyes, it felt like they stabbed straight through his soul, "W-well... you shouldn't keep us locked up like this.. it's wrong. We need to learn not to get hurt on our o-own." He stood taller, though his lack of confidence was clear as day.

Bill's grin sent shivers down the twins' spines, "I agree... fine. Why don't you go out for a while huh? I'll work the gift shop, with Wendy, alright? Go be kids or whatever." He stood back up from leaning, gently shoving them out.

Mabel sighed when they got outside, "I thought that would've made me feel better but it didn't.. he's so creepy." She whined, shaking herself off as if shaking off the remnants of Bill, "blech." She blinked when birds came out of the trees in the woods.

Dipper looked at Mabel, "Let's check it out." He smiled, taking her arm, Wendy drove up with the golf cart, "hey Wendy! Can we have the keys?"

Wendy paused, "Don't hit any pedestrians..." She sighed and dropped the keys in Dipper's hand.

Almost driving away when he was stopped by the handy man, "This is in case you see a pinata.." He handed the twins a bat. The two raised an eyebrow before driving off. The strange thing was, Soos and Wendy seemed comfortable around Bill. Though both seemed to not hang around a lot, the two only there for mainly work. It was a shame, considering they seemed like nice people.

The twins drove into the woods, when they noticed a huge mass of what it looked like lawn gnomes chasing a girl, "Hey, hop on!" Dipper motioned, turning the golf cart around. Dipper's hat flew off as Candy jumped in the back in a panic. Warding off the gnomes until the golf cart made a slide almost into the Enigma Shanty.

The three made their way up from the crash, holding their heads. Dipper jumped at the sound of the door opening, Bill scowling at the gnomes. Dipper flipped through the journal, "Here's a page on gnomes.. ugh they don't have a weakness." Bill blinked at the sight of the journal, heart beating a bit faster. No, now was not the time for this.

"Give it up Candy! Be our Queen!"

Candy sighed, looking down at the ground, noticing a leaf blower. Mabel looked at the leaf blower as well, looking to Candy, "I'll be your queen!" Mabel shouted up at the gnome... her former boyfriend? Jeff hopped down to get close to her.

Bill angrily stomped over, "Get the hell out of here Jeff!" He pointed back to the woods, a gnome hit him in the face, "ugh.." He rubbed his cheek.

Mabel looked up to Dipper and Bill, "Just this once guys, trust me." They nodded, Mabel giving them a small smile, Jeff putting the ring on her finger, "you may kiss the bride."

"Don't mind if I do." Jeff chuckled leaning in. Bill was going to kill the thing, but was surprised by Candy's actions, turning on the leaf blower.

Candy grinned, "This is for lying to me... and this is for breaking my heart!" She shouted, shooting the gnome at the huge mass, it toppling to the ground. The gnomes scampering back in the woods.

Candy and Mabel laughed, "That was awesome! I'm Mabel.." She shook Candy's hand.

"I'm Candy, it's nice to meet you Mabel."

Mabel glanced at Bill as if to ask for approval, he gave a small nod. Candy left a few moments after, the three going inside, "Hey guys... I'm sorry for thinking you weren't looking out for me..."

Dipper smiled weakly, "Hey it's fine, you saved our butts back there... awkward family hug?" Held out his arms.

"No thanks." Bill laughed lightly, going inside.

Mabel laughed, "Awkward _sibling_ hug."

Both spoke and hugged in unison, "Pat pat." Both went inside, Bill leaning against the counter.

He was tracing the lines on his cane, "Hey, so... I know I haven't been welcoming... and I know that I probably have to explain that gnome beast. But for now... let's call it a day... heck. You can even each pick an item from the gift shop." He shrugged, smiling.

The twins looking around, Dipper retrieving a Pine Tree hat, Mabel retrieving a grappling hook. The day ended with both twins in bed, Dipper writing in the journal he found. _This journal told me there's no one in Gravity Falls you can trust, but when you battle a hundred gnomes side by side with people, you realize that they probably always got your back._


	3. Horror Movie

The three were down in the kitchen. To Dipper and Mabel's surprise Bill, had made them breakfast. Yesterday's event was like the opening of an bond. All were warming up to each other,

"So.. all in all you've probably noticed the weird stuff in this town.. right?" Bill asked,the twins nodded slowly, eating their eggs and sausage, "well I've been aware of it too... the thing is most townsfolk are completely unaware. Let's keep it that way.. alright? What you saw yesterday was only a small dangerous thing that could injure you. But many more things out in those woods could kill you. I don't wanna have to carry you back to your parents in a shield.. alright?" He raised his eyebrows at the twins.

They nodded, finishing their food, "Yes Gother Bill... I don't really trust many people in town anyway.." Dipper mumbled looking away.

Bill frowned, "Good, so Shooting Star, Pine Tree, I say we have a bonding day today. How do both of you feel about horror movies?" He asked, it had been a while since he got to see some good gore, and a movie was the closest thing he'd get.

Dipper shrugged, frowning slightly, Mabel shrugged as well, "I-i don't know..." Mabel bit her lip.

Bill laughed, holding onto Dipper's vest and Mabel's sweater, "It won't be so bad." He basically dragged them into the living room sitting in a worn down yellow couch. Someone had a yellow chair in there that wasn't quite fit for his liking, so he threw it out and got the couch. Mabel and Dipper sighed, Dipper sitting next to Bill so his sister wouldn't be uncomfortable in the middle. Bill hummed happily, "I'll go get some popcorn and snacks... sit tight. We're watching _The Fly_... and no not the remake. The **original**." He grinned, sending shivers up Dipper and Mabel's spines. Those piercing eyes.

The twins weren't sure what exactly scared them about their God Father. It was just... the way he behaved. The way he moved, did things, it seemed unnatural. Once Bill returned he handed Dipper the popcorn, setting the Pitt soda on the coffee table in front of them, popping in the movie. Dipper held Mabel's hand, they would survive this.

The whole movie the twins jumped at the small things, shutting their eyes but peaking. While Bill just mainly laughed, especially at the disgusting parts. Mabel almost threw up, "How can you laugh at this. It's... horrible." Dipper whined, peaking an eye to look at Bill who was smiling wide.

Bill glanced at Dipper, "I think it's great. What genius! He's just ripping his fingernails like right off. It's beautiful." He grinned, almost having a sinister look on his face.

Dipper whined, scooting closer to his sister, "You're crazy." He mumbled

Bill blinked, slowly turning his head to give Dipper the death stare. He paused the movie, "I'm sorry... what did you just call me?"

Dipper blinked, regret swept over him, "U-u-um I said you're great. I'm having a really fun time." He smiled, a drop of sweat running down his face. Mabel gripped her brother closer in a protective manner, scowling at her God Father.

Bill chuckled, his smile returning, "Aww Pine Tree, I am too. But you were right the first time too. One night I'll come into your room and BAM!" The twins jumped, "you'll never be heard of again..." He raised his eyebrows, turning the movie back on.

Dipper's heart was beating out of his chest, he knew Bill was joking. But he was terrified. He wanted to run away to Mabel and his room. Why was Bill so terrifying? Mabel seemed pretty uneasy too, "I'm gonna go upstairs... I really don't wanna watch this anymore..." Mabel frowned, shaking her head.

Bill paused the movie yet again, standing up, "Alright Shooting Star.. here." He handed her a container of glitter, "to keep you occupied alright? Don't get it anywhere down here." He nodded, ruffling her hair.

Mabel looked up at Bill smiling at the glitter, "Thanks Gother Bill." She got up, running upstairs.

Dipper gave a nervous gulp, "Can I... go too?" He asked, pointing to the stairs.

Bill shook his head, "I need at least one person to finish this with me." Bill sat down, pulling Dipper closer to him so he couldn't escape.

Dipper whined, "I don't wanna finish it..." He squirmed, it was too late, Bill was playing the movie again.

Dipper looked to Bill, who had a smug grin on his face as he watched the screen. The boy didn't enjoy one bit of watching the rest of the movie with his God Father. Bill stretched and stood up when it ended, "Alright, you're free to go. Feel free to come to me if you can't sleep. Knock ya right out." He chuckled.

Dipper grumbled and frowned, standing up. The night came later on, and Dipper did have trouble sleeping. Him and Mabel both. Mabel climbed in bed with Dipper, and both fell asleep with ease. The morning came and Mabel yelped when someone yelled, "Boo!"

"Bill! That's not funny." Mabel whined shaking her head, Dipper jumped, eyes shooting open.

Bill was laughing... and laughing, "Oh come on that was great. I got breakfast whipped up... today we're going out to the Gravity Falls Lake... fishing season starts and I'm up for some more bonding." He nodded, putting his hands on his hips. Bill loved the idea of fishing, gutting the fish... ripping out its' bones... it was a wonderful process.

The twins got up, going downstairs to eat breakfast. The first time they ever saw Bill eat anything. They hadn't even seen him eat popcorn or drink soda the previous day. Dipper looked at the newspaper, a monster hunt picture for $1000. Bill laughed, taking the paper out of Dipper's hands, "No."

Dipper and Mabel sighed, getting up to start their day.


	4. Fishing

"Why fishing Gother Bill?" Mabel asked, tilting her head, taking a bite of pancakes.

Bill tapped a finger an his chin and shrugged, "Is there something else you'd rather do?"

Dipper looked hopeful, "How about that, monster hunting thing?" He asked, smiling

Bill rolled his eyes, "I don't know... only if something comes up alright? Only if danger finds us." He nodded, looking them in the eyes. He handed Dipper a disposable camera.

Dipper nodded, grinning, it was good to know he wasn't crazy, that he wasn't the only one that noticed strange things in the town, "Awesome..." He looked away, and began to wonder who the author of the journals was. He looked to Bill, what if it was him? He was pretty mysterious, lived in the woods, was pretty smart, he seemed to be old enough? Maybe.. but he'd have to test him.

Mabel finished her food, "Alright I'm good to go. We're not gonna kill the fish.. are we?" She frowned

Bill patted the girls head, " _You_ don't have to.." He smiled, still implying he was going to.

She furrowed her eyebrows at the hair touching, reaching her hands up to fix it, "Ready bro bro?" Mabel asked.

Dipper held up a finger, finishing his milk, "I'm ready." He stood up.

Bill grinned, "Alright, go hop into the car, I've got everything ready already." He pushed the twins gently out the door, following behind, "before you get in, put on these blindfolds.." He held them out to the twins

Both of them looked at each other, they took them, "W-why...?" Dipper asked nervously, Bill's grin stabbing him in the chest.

He hummed happily, "It'll make it more fun on the way. Trust me. How can I kidnap you if you already temporarily live with me..." Bill leaned closer to them, his eyes wide before laughing.

Mabel and Dipper looked terrified, both anxiously putting on the blind folds and getting into the car. Dipper held Mabel's hand, "I'm not ready to die Mabel.." He mumbled

Mabel patted his shoulder, "Neither am I.." She held his hand tighter.

Bill laughed lightly at them while he drove, "Relax... jeez louise.." He sighed, they finally arrived at the lake, "you can take them off now, "tadaa, we have the whole lake to ourselves. Everyone was out here yesterday, now we don't have to deal with all that people traffic." He nodded, untying a nearby wooden motor boat. Much more stable than the Stan'owar that was across from it.

Dipper got in the boat with Mabel, great. Alone at lake Gravity Falls. Sure, of course he wasn't going to murder or drown you. Bill put to hats on their heads, they read, 'Dippy' and 'Mabel'. They were written in something red, "What is this.." He asked, biting hard on his lip.

Bill smiled wide, excited he asked, he showed Dipper a cut on his arm, "I wrote it in my blood, aren't they great?"

Mabel grimaced, dropping the hat on the boat floor, "Ugh Gother Bill, that's disgusting!" She whined, burying her head into Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper scowled, just staring at the stain in the hat, "What's... wrong with you?" He asked, looking up at Bill.

The grin on Bill's face turned into a frown, "What so I'm a gore freak, it's fake blood silly, this is from messing up cutting ring bologna." He lied.

The twins sighed in relief, "I hate you Gother Bill! You s-scare me.." Mabel frowned, taking in a deep breath, "why do you insist on scaring us... yet you talk about us having to stay away from stuff that'll hurt us when _you're_ hurting us."

Bill's eyes widened at Mabel's words, silence fell on the boat, nothing to be heard but water, "Oh.. I see..." He looked down, a frown on his face, "I guess now I understand why people don't want to be around me... I thought we were just joking around. But you're genuinely _**scared**_ of me?" He chuckled in disbelief.

Dipper bit his lip, glancing at Mabel, "Well I don't know.. you do live in the woods, laugh at horror movies, and do a lot of gross things... I think I found a jar of... animal teeth yesterday.." He shuddered, hoping the moment would soon pass.

Mabel had calmed down, "So you were just looking for people to spend time with huh? Well if you lay low on the scaring I'll definitely spend time with you... just don't do the scary stuff around us please."

Bill laughed lightly, ruffling her hair, "Alright Shooting Star I'll try my best. Let's do some fishing."

The three seemed to have a blast beyond then, taking pictures with the camera Bill handed to Dipper. They felt a bump of water underneath them "What was that?" Dipper asked.

Bill shrugged, "No idea.. I'd call that a day." He lied about the water and smiled. The three heading home after the long day. Bill wanted to make sure Dipper and Mabel avoided the paranormal at all costs...

It was for their own good, well that was a lie. It was for Bill's own good. This way... when the portal opened he everything would be set perfectly. There was no way his plan could fail. Bill spent the evening tending to the fish, cooking it up for dinner.

Which Dipper and Mabel thought was delightful, "This was great Gother Bill... I'm sorry I said I hated you earlier. You're the best God Father ever." She gave a toothy smile, fish stuck in her braces.

Bill laughed, "I'm glad you feel that way.. I haven't had that much fun with other human beings in a while... what do you guys say we sit down and watch a movie, you guys get to pick this time. The three person family sat on the couch, Mabel popped in dream boy high. Dipper and Bill looked at each other in horror. They could survive this.

An hour and a half passed, Bill and Dipper clinging to each other for dear life when the credits rolled, sighing in relief, "Thank goodness it's over." Dipper sighed, looking at the nearby window, the sun was down.

Bill stood up and stretched, "Off to bed you two." He shoved them off, they fell asleep easily that night.


	5. His Last Name

Mabel fluttered her eyes open because she was being shaken lightly, "Ughh, what Bill?" She whined, rubbing her eyes.

Dipper smiled wide, "Come check this out." He motioned, the tree going downstairs, outside there was a huge vampire bat, Dipper took a picture of it with the remaining film from the day before.

"You should submit that to the magazine." Bill smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

Mabel looked at the beast with bewilderment, "So weird..." She whispered, "wait, giant hamster ball?" She asked Bill excitedly.

Dipper and Bill laughed, "Yeah, giant hamster ball.." He ruffled her hair.

Dipper looked at the camera in his hands, "Let's develop the film."

Bill nodded, "Alright, I should get some picture frames ready too.. for the other pictures." He commented to himself, furrowing his eyebrows.

While Dipper developed the film, Mabel and Bill worked the Enigma Shanty along with Soos and Wendy. Mabel was finally getting to know Wendy better, "So your dads a lumberjack?"

Wendy nodded, "Yep... working here is super boring... I'd rather be at home. But you're making it fun. Bill scares the living daylight out of me sometimes.." She frowned, "I think he's killed a man..." She shivered

Mabel gasped, "I know! But he's a real softie on the inside. We went fishing all day yesterday and he was only weird in the beginning." She nodded, smiling weakly.

Wendy made an uneasy face and shrugged, "I've been working here all summer so far and haven't noticed any soft side.."

Mabel paused and shrugged, looking to Bill when he walked in. He shot Mabel and Wendy a smile, "Keep up the good work, I just finished a tour... they should be coming in.."

Wendy blinked as he left, "That was weird... he never talks to me.."

Mabel raised her eyebrows, "Weird..."

Dipper bit his lip, the pictures were finished developing and such, Bill walked in, careful of the light, "Hey Pine Tree, how'd it go?" He was holding frame for the other pictures.

Dipper looked up to him, "Good. This is gonna blow their minds Gother Bill... I love this town.." He sighed happily, completely ignorant of the _bad_ things in the town. Despite him reading the journal, he hadn't gotten the chance to experience anything too dark. Just as Bill wanted.

Bill chuckled, "Well that's why I live here boy." He smiled, giving him a noogie despite the fact he was wearing a hat.

Dipper laughed, "How did my parents end up meeting you and stuff anyway..?" He asked

Bill raised his eyebrows at the question, sitting in a chair, "Well..." He began, Dipper sitting as well, expecting a long story. It was thirty years ago.. I gave your parents a call, Shermy's brother Stan had died... car crash..." He sighed and frowned, "horrible.. and at the time Shermy was gonna have you and your sister.. I met them, for the funeral, because I was so close to your great uncle, they dubbed me, God Father.." He explained.

Dipper listened, intrigued, he had a great uncle? He was curious to learn more, "What was Grunkle Stan like?"

Bill laughed lightly, "He did some bad things in his time... but he was a good guy. He cared.." He nodded, as if reminiscing. He didn't give a rats ass about Stan.. either of 'em.

Dipper smiled weakly, "I never really got to meet much of Sherms side of my family... they're spread off on the east coast." He frowned, tapping his fingers on his knees.

Bill stood up, "I gotta go lead more tourists, why don't you, I don't know.. put these pictures in frames and get to work in the gift shop... alright?"

The boy nodded, doing as told, watching Bill leave. He wished he would stay, he was curious now more than ever... like how Bill and his Grunkle Stan knew each other... but those were questions he would save for later.

Bill hummed happily as he lead the other group of tourists. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his plans. This was going to be delightful. The twins blissfully unaware. It was wonderful. The day seemed to zoom by, and it was dinner time. Bill made pork chops and mashed potatoes. Meat was his favorite thing to cook, and he like squishing it when it was still raw.

He wouldn't do that around the twins though, "You're such a good cook Gother Bill." Mabel smiled

Bill shrugged, smiling sheepishly, "Aww thanks. I'm not that good really.." He chuckled

Dipper shrugged, it wasn't the best pork chop he ever tasted, but it wasn't bad, "It's alright."

The twins still saw Bill hardly eat anything, and that was a little concerning. Yeah he had eaten some eggs the day before, but he barely touched any of his food. It almost was like he was disgusted to eat. Like it was some strange foreign custom he had never seen before. Bill didn't necessarily look like the picture of health, he was rather skinny, yet they could tell most of his mass was muscle.

That scared both of them, not the muscle, but the fact that he rarely eats. Dipper sighed in relief when Bill took another bite from his pork chop. Maybe Dipper would ask the question later, since it was bothering the two so much.

After Bill finished his pork chop, he went to his room. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other curiously. They had never seen the inside of his room yet, "Should we sneak in at some point?" Mabel asked

Dipper shrugged, "Remember he keeps it locked usually.." He frowned, tapping a finger on his chin, a triangle symbol on Bill's door caught Dipper's eye a second, both of them walking upstairs.

"I wonder if he hides bodies in there." She joked and smiled

The boy rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny..." He paused, then it dawned on him, "Mabel, have we ever even learned his last name?"

She paused, "No... that's... weird." She furrowed her eyebrows, beginning to feel uncomfortable

Dipper frowned, "Who the heck is this guy even... is he even who he says he is? I mean... our parents did talk to him.." He began panicking a bit, flipping through the journal, a name caught his eye. Dipper's eyes widened, mouth wide open, "Cipher..." He showed the page to his sister, a hand on his head, "he's a-a.." Dipper couldn't even say the words... "demon."


	6. Our Dother?

**Quick authors note! I hope you're enjoying the story so far :3! You guys are like the best tbh. I'm hoping to make this story heart wrenching in some areas. Don't worry I'll be crying with you. Writer _out._**

* * *

"W-wait.. demon? Like h-hell and wooshy flames and eating souls demon?" Mabel put her hands on her face.

Dipper looked at the page in disbelief, "I-i don't know.. anyone's name could be Bill.. but look! How did I not notice before.." He pointed to the bedroom window, triangle, "plus the one outside of the Shanty and in the empty room... oh god..." He held his stomach, "no wonder he laughed at the gore... no wonder he scared us so much-" Dipper froze when he heard a knock on their bedroom door, "c-come in." He coughed out.

Bill entered, raising his eyebrows, "You alright Pine Tree, Shooting Star?" He tilted his head, noting the distress on their faces, the journal tightly gripped in Dipper's hands, "did you see something dangerous?" He frowned.

Dipper bit his lip hard, "N-no... I was just getting a little.. um too caught up in a theory.." He tucked the journal away in his vest, "Um.. Gother Bill... what's your full name?"

Bill tilted his head in confusion, "Bill Wirth.. why?" He lied

Mabel smiled, "We wanted to send you letter during the school year." She usually wasn't comfortable with lying, but being a master of the truth, Mabel could tell Bill was this demon. Now all either one of them had to do was slip up. Both parties knew, now it was a game of pretend.

Bill smiled as well, "Aww well thanks. I just came up to tell you I mailed out the monster picture..." He put his hands on his hips, exiting. Bill took in a deep breath when he closed the door, the were definitely on to him, they knew. So now it was war, to avoid each other, wait for the first one to strike. But Bill was patient, and he knew Dipper would strike first.

That's when Bill will set a trap. He won't know what hit him, and they'll be right back to where they were before. The next day came, Bill made breakfast.

Silence took over the dinner table, all eyes wandering between the three, "Mabel, I need to talk to you... in private." Dipper took her arm, bringing her away where Bill wouldn't hear them. He got out his journal, "m-maybe it isn't so bad that he's a demon... i-it says right here he's the most trustworthy being the author has met..." He pointed out, no warnings on the page except, 'never let him into your mind'. But that was pretty self explanatory.

Mabel tilted her head in unease, "I-i guess... should we talk to him about this?"

Dipper paused, "Yeah... I guess so.." He sighed, walking back into the kitchen, "B-bill... me and Mabel think you're a demon..." He gulped, holding onto Mabel.

Bill blinked, raising an eyebrow, "A demon..? Are you okay Dipper?" He tilted his head.

Dipper frowned, "You can tell us the truth... I wanna hear the full truth.." He folded his arms.

The man paused, "Well then... take a seat..." He folded his hands, the twins inching to sit across from him. Bill cleared his throat, "I, am a human. I can't float, make deals, or any of that stuff. My name is Bill Cipher. I haven't always been human, your Grunkle was just someone I kept an eye on. But he's gone now, and he left me powerless, so... there you have it."

Mabel frowned, "So you didn't even know our Grunkle?"

Bill chuckled lightly, "We talked... once. But that's it."

Dipper growled lightly, he was so confused, "Th-then why are me and Mabel even here? What do you mean he's gone now? Did the car accident even happen? Have you ever even talked to our parents? I-is this even your _house_?!" He was angry

Bill laughed at Dipper, "Like it or not I'm an actual person. I need company, I need family, like any other person does... and yes, I talked to your parents, someone had to mention Stan's death, plus this is a deeded house Pine Tree. So if I have the deed of course I own it." He sniffled, tired of the interrogation. Dipper not buying it, But Mabel sure was.

She frowned, circling around to pat Bill on the back, "Aww, it's okay Gother Bill... we're your family."

Bill smiled weakly, wiping a few 'tears' from his eye, "I-I'm sorry I didn't say anything till now okay... I really just wanted to protect you guys like I have been.. I really needed company." He nodded

The boy was still trying to process all this information, he frowned. He wanted to believe him but he just didn't, "Ugh.." He stood up from the table and trudged upstairs.

Mabel stood up, "Dipper.."

Bill put a hand on Mabel's shoulder, "He needs time.. do you wanna go talk to him?" He asked, tilting his head.

Mabel bit her lip, shaking her head, "Not yet.. wanna watch a movie..? You can choose... nothing too gore filled please."

Bill smiled weakly, "Yeah okay... how about like... The Skeleton Key. It's about voodoo." He smiled, excited.

She laughed lightly at how happy he was to watch a movie. The two sat on the couch and watched, hearing Dipper come down mid movie, Bill paused it when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Yes?" He asked

Dipper sighed, "I-i'm sorry I thought you were bad... it's just. A lot to take in... you know?" He tapped his fingers together.

Bill nodded, "It's fine Pine Tree.. I'm sorry I didn't say anything... that I lied... I have a habit of doing that.." He chuckled weakly and paused, "wanna finish watching the movie with us?" He asked, Mabel patting the seat next to her.

Dipper smiled weakly, giving a small nod, "It's weird having a demon as a _God_ Father.." He laughed lightly.

Bill did as well, "Yeah that is pretty weird huh? You can always call me Dother... or just Bill." He shrugged, "whatever your used to." He smiled and un-paused the movie as Dipper sat down.


	7. Kick his Butt

Dipper laid in his bed thinking about Bill, a demon, his God Father? If only his parents knew... but it did seem to explain everything and put Dipper at ease. Plus, if he wanted to kill them he would have already... right? He let out a shaky sigh, getting up. Bill was cooking dinner, Mabel was helping. That also explained why Bill didn't really eat, Dipper chuckled lightly at the fact the demon never got used to eating.

"Hey Mabes, Bill." Dipper got the plates and forks ready at the kitchen table. All sitting down to eat.

Bill smiled, "I have errands to do later, so I'm afraid we won't be watching a movie together.. I asked Soos to watch you guys, so maybe he'll do something with you." He shrugged, what errands exactly? Working on the portal of course.

But that's not at all what Dipper thought, as he was still skeptical of the whole thing. Was he gonna kill someone? That was the first thing that crossed Dipper's mind, "Oh.. alright then." Dipper frowned and shrugged.

Mabel frowned, "Aww..." She had warmed up to Bill so it seemed, way more than Dipper.

The demon chuckled lightly, ruffling Mabel's hair, "There's a lot of summer time left Shooting Star, don't worry."

Dipper tightened his lips, taking a bite of his food. He wondered why Bill only called them by nicknames, had he even used their real names? It made him uncomfortable to think that Bill only thinks of them as mere pathetic beings. He used to be a demon for pete sake, now he was just a lowly human. Omniscient too, considering how he knew what guys Mabel brought home were bad. Dipper looked to Bill, they locked eyes. It felt like Bill was staring through his soul. Dipper looked back down at his food, feeling like his mind was just broken into.

The dinner table fell silent, after Bill finished his food he left like he said. Soos was already in the living room, "Hey dudes. Wanna watch some Tiger Fist?"

Mabel and Dipper smiled, sitting on the couch, "So.. Soos. What's your opinion on Bill?" He asked

Soos blinked, "Bill.. he's a good guy. But we're not as close as I wanna be. I've tried to get him to open up, but no luck." He shrugged, frowning slightly.

Mabel frowned, "He's just shy." She patted Soos' shoulder.

A commercial came on, for Li'l Gideon. Bill entered, getting his coat. He laughed and shook his head at the commercial, "Pathetic.." He sang, leaving the room.

Dipper tilted his head, watching Bill leave, "We should check it out." He smiled

Mabel nodded and smiled, "I'm all curious-y."

So the three left for the tent of telepathy. All sat for his performance, Mabel too easily impressed. The next day came, Bill hadn't returned from his 'errand' yet. It got Dipper and Mabel a little suspicious that they almost wanted to check his room. Plus Soos wasn't there to watch them either.

"Check it out Dipper, I successfully bedazzled my face!" She winced, "blink." Mabel blinked and sighed, "I'm unappreciated in my time." Dipper gave her a weird look and laughed lightly, the door bell rang, she wiped the stuff off of her face, "coming!"

Mabel opened the door, a letter at the front, someone in blue running off as if terrified to even be around the Shanty for a few minutes. The note read:

 _Dear Mabel,_

 _I couldn't help but see you in the audience last night. Me and Bill aren't exactly on good terms, and I'll love to hang out with you! How could a lemon so sour be related to a peach so sweet? Stop by my dressing room near the tent and we could hang out._

 _Love,_

 _Li'l Gideon._

Mabel smiled excitedly going ahead to his dressing room. Once Mabel returned, she was greeted by an anything but happy face.

"Were you hanging out with Gideon?" Bill asked, arms folded, piercing eyes staring through her face, through the makeup she had on.

Mabel gulped, "U-um, no.. of course not... is something wrong with that?" She bit her lip hard

Bill smiled and chuckled, "Gideon is a horrible little brat and I don't want you spending time with him. Is that clear?" He got down to eye level with Mabel.

She frowned, fiddling with her sweater, giving a small nod, "B-but why? What did he do wrong?"'

He laughed, "I'll give you this.. if you wanna hang out with, you can. But you've been warned." Bill booped Mabel on the nose, going into his room.

Dipper entered the room, noticing her standing almost in fear, staring at Bill's bedroom door, "What's wrong Mabel?" He frowned.

Mabel sighed, "Bill told me not to hang out with Gideon, but then he said I could, but I've been warned... what does that even mean?"

Dipper shrugged, patting Mabel on the back, "I'm not sure..."

She made an uneasy look, "I was gonna hang out with Gideon at his parents factory. I just came back to get my opera glasses." She nodded, and went to get them.

Mabel was surprised at the fact Gideon was trying to date her. Maybe this was the thing that Bill was warning her about? Bill was right about him being creepy, so she decided to say no.

Gideon was a little surprised at the no, and tried to urge her, "You're supposed to be my queen." He gripped his tie, almost flinging her off the roof. She held onto the edge for dear life, but fell. She screamed, shutting her eyes tight, when she landed.. safely?

Mabel slowly opened her eyes, sighing in relief, "Oh thank goodness Bill! You saved me from that psychopath." She sniffled, he set her on the ground.

He cracked his knuckles, "Give me a minute." He trudged up to the roof, Gideon trying to frantically escape. The amulet was ripped from his neck, "you don't deserve this." He growled, crushing it between his fingers, letting the shards fall to the ground.

Mabel clapped and grinned wide, "Kick his butt Bill!" She laughed.

Bill smiling as he slid down the roof and jumped off, "I sure did... now let's go home." He chuckled.


	8. One Small Cut

Mabel hummed happily with a grin on her face as Bill walked her home, "I should have trusted you Gother. I'm sorry." She bit her lip.

Bill rolled his eyes, ruffling her hair, "It's fine Shooting Star.. You need to learn how to defend yourself..." He smiled, "and I'm going to teach you."

She gasped, squeeing with excitement, while fixing her hair, "I get to learn how to punch things!"

He shook his head at her behavior and chuckled, "Dipper looks like he needs training too. He has... noodle legs and useless flesh sticks."

Mabel snickered at what Bill called legs, "At first I thought you said fish sticks."

Bill laughed lightly, opening the Engima Shanty's door for her, she entered, "Go get your brother and meet me outback."

Which she did, Dipper wasn't entirely excited by the fighting thing. But the moves Bill taught were pretty useful. They stayed outside for a few hours, then Bill left for dinner so they could practice on their own. Bill wasn't going to make them practice everyday, just teach the basics and hope they'd practice on their own time.

The three ate dinner, Dipper took note that Bill was getting more comfortable with eating, "Hey Mabel, if I practice more how many boards do you think I could chop in half?"

Mabel smiled and thought a few seconds, "Hmmm five. I'd be able to do twenty." She nodded

Bill snickered, "Are you seriously gonna waste time chopping boards? Well, for practice I guess, you could break someones arm if you wanted to.." He looked off, imagining breaking Gideon's arm.

Dipper and Mabel raised their eyebrows, looking at each other, "I'm not sure if I'd break someone's arm, but if we're ever in danger, like with some of the monsters you say there are." He smiled

Bill nodded, not liking the thought of letting Dipper facing something dangerous, "Yeah, I guess for that too... I have some more important stuff to do. You guys can do whatever... Soos isn't here this time." He got up, taking Mabel and Dipper's dishes cleaning them.

"Let's go practice." Mabel smiled, taking Dipper's arm and going outside. Dipper looked at Bill a second as he was dragged outside, wondering how old he was, wondering what he was doing on his spare time or in his room. The day came and went, Dipper having troubles on his newly formed crush on Wendy. The next day came, and Dipper decided to lie about his and Mabel's age. Wendy, the twins, and her friends heading to a haunted convenience store. Once Dipper and Mabel got back from the crazy night, Bill didn't look too happy.

Bill folded his arms, "Where were you guys?" He asked, tapping a foot impatiently.

Mabel held her head and stomach, "I ate... so many's." Was all she could muster.

Dipper frowned at his sister, Bill letting her lie on the couch, "W-we were hanging out with Wendy... I'm sorry we stayed out so late.." He frowned, hiding his mouth behind his hands, anxious of what Bill would do.

Bill sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Go take Shooting Star to her bed, and when I come back. Hopefully I'll have the _**horrible**_ punishment I just thought for you out of my head. Clearly Shooting Star already has her punishment." He sat on the couch.

Dipper's heart beat fast, leading his sister up to her bed. His legs shook as he was terrified of what Bill would do. He was a demon. Bill probably had all types of torturing ideas. He gulped and walked back downstairs, not daring to enter the same room as him yet, "U-um... she's.. good." He mumbled.

The demon patted a spot next to him on the couch, "Come sit." He smiled.

The boy felt lightheaded, like he was going to faint. He bit his lip hard and sat beside the demon, "I-i-i really am s-sorry Gother Bill.." A drop of sweat formed on his face.

Bill took in a deep breath, "I'm not very good... at this. Human thing..." He smiled, closing his eyes, "it's pretty funny... that I used to watch you but can't handle being you," The pause of silence unnerved Dipper, "so I just need... one.. tiny... bit of something unhuman." He got up, going into the kitchen, motioning for Dipper to follow.

Dipper looked at the door, what was he going to do? Maybe he could make a run for it. But no, he found his legs following Bill, "W-what are you gonna do..?" His eyes widened when he pulled out a knife. He backed up, making a bad move by backing up against a wall.

"I just need this Dipper.. relax." Bill's voice sounded calm, which didn't entirely help Dipper's nerves. He took the boys arm, and made a small cut, one that would probably close up overnight. The demon let out a shakey sigh, putting the knife in the sink. He walked over to the petrified boy, and traced a finger over the cut, licking the blood off his finger, "thanks.." was all he said, before leaving the room.

Dipper slid to the floor, just sitting, staring into space for the longest time. Not being able to snap out of the fear he just experienced. He gulped, taking in deep breaths. Dipper was still so scared. Jumping at the slightest shuffles of feet, or noises, or shadows that have clearly been there the whole time. _This punishment was way worse than Mabel's._ Was all that ran through his head at the time. He occasionally checked the hallway, just in case Bill was there. It made his heart pick up speed every time, but he never showed again. The boy was completely unaware of the time, all he had was the nearby kitchen window.

Soon enough the darkness of night time turned into day time. Bags under his eyes, he jumped and huddled his knees to his chest when Bill walked in. Bill looked down at him and glanced around the room, "Did you not move since last night?" He asked quietly.

Dipper didn't answer, giving Bill a glare. He didn't take his eye off of him, watching him get breakfast ready. Heck no was he gonna eat what Bill made. It could be poisoned. Dipper looked at the dried cut on his arm, it was only a small cut, but it was still an example that Bill had killed, and he wasn't human.


	9. Intruding

Bill went on with his routine, Dipper watching every second. Maybe he was overreacting? No... he couldn't let this slide. Soon his sister came down, she raised an eyebrow at him, "Bag check for Dipper's eyes..." She looked around, "nobody?" Mabel chuckled lightly, Dipper stood up from sitting all night. His legs shook, taking his sisters arm into the hallway.

"Bill almost like... killed me last night Mabel. H-he was so relaxed, and h-he cut my arm.. and licked the blood.. I-i-i couldn't sleep at all after that. We have to call mom and dad and get the heck out of here.." Dipper took in a deep breath to relax.

Mabel's eyes widened, "Did he like, threaten you? I'm gonna kill him with my fighting skills.."

Dipper gulped, rubbing the back of his neck, "He said he needed something unhuman, and he l-lead me to the kitchen and got a knife. He didn't say he was going to kill me exactly.. but he cut my arm Mabel, that's sick." He shivered, taking his sisters shoulders.

Mabel frowned, tilting her head, "Dipper..." She sighed and chuckled lightly, "he's a demon... he's clearly used to blood and guts. No wonder Gother Bill made us watch the movie and took us fishing. He probably needs some blood to spill once and a while.. it was just bad luck it was you..."

The boys mouth hung wide open, "You're supporting him on this?" He growled, but maybe Mabel was right? Bill wasn't normal, he must have not known any better...

Bill peaked his head out of the kitchen, "Um, sorry to interrupt, but breakfast is ready.." He mumbled.

Mabel entering, pulling her scared twin with her. Dipper was sat down beside Bill at the table. He clammed up instantly, slowly and awkwardly eating his food. Bill found this a little annoying, Dipper was such a wimp.

After the awkward eating, Bill looked to Dipper, "I'm sorry about cutting your arm Pine Tree... I just didn't know how else to get rid of my anger... I have a bad temper. You don't have to worry about it happening again."

Dipper didn't say a thing, he just gave Bill a small nod. He sighed, furrowing his eyebrows, and giving his dirty plate to Bill, "It really scared me..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Bill paused, "Why don't you take today off and get some rest..." He smiled and pushed the bill of Dipper's hat down more.

The boy scowled at the gesture, but the hat hid his expression. He had enough time to change it into a small smile, "Thanks Gother Bill..." He began his journey upstairs, falling asleep almost right after he got in bed.

Dipper was woken up by at first a faint noise, soon enough it made itself clear, it was dinner time. He groaned and got out of bed, following his sister downstairs.

Bill had already set everything up, "Sleep good Pine Tree?" He asked, taking a bite of his food.

Dipper shrugged, then nodded, "Yeah... how was the Shanty today Mabel?"

His twin shrugged, "Not as busy as it was a few days ago, you didn't miss anything. Just some guy trying to decide whether or not he wanted a puma shirt, or a panther shirt.." She chuckled lightly and smiled.

The rest of the dinner was shrouded in silence, "Are you going back to sleep after this or did you want to work?" Bill asked, cleaning up the dishes.

Dipper thought for a few seconds, "I got enough sleep." Mabel and her twin then left for the gift shop. The rest of the day filled with work until sundown.

Dipper and Mabel only saw Bill once after their work in the shop. Usually he watched TV afterward, or counted inventory. But tonight he confided himself in his room. Which brought up more curiosity everytime he went in.

What was so secret that he kept the room locked? The thought drove Dipper crazy, that night he stared at the ceiling, jumping at a sudden sound, a yelp coming from downstairs. He looked over at his sleeping sibling, "M-mabel, did you hear that?" He asked

Mabel rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Huh?" Both jumped at the sound of another yelp. Both, slowly got out of bed, Dipper grabbed a bat. They inched downstairs, noticing Bill in the living room. Though his body was blocked mostly, what the could see was him wielding a knife, and that was enough for them to nervously creep back upstairs.

The panicked twins, baricaded themselves in their room, "What do you think is happening down there?" Mabel whispered, both huddled up on Dipper's bed. They jumped at a beeping noise from outside.

He chewed his lip hard, "I don't know Mabel... and I don't wanna find out.."

The yelling soon stopped, "We should get some sleep.." Mabel nodded, both laying down. It took a while, but the comfort of each other let them drift off. Dipper was awoken by a loud crash, causing the twins to scream.

"What the hell?!" Bill shouted at them, their barricade was knocked over, "don't barricade yourself in here, you had me worried sick!" Bill was all bruised, bloodied.

Mabel shut her eyes, feeling squeamish at the sight of blood. Dipper took his sisters hand, "We got scared. We heard yelling last night... what the heck happened to you!?" He scowled

Bill blinked, looking away, "It's none of your business."

Dipper growled, "It is our business if we're living here for he summer." He held his sister closer.

The demon laughed, "No, it's not your business.." He hissed, "it's nothing that concerns you... I promised your parents you wouldn't come home on a shield. I am keeping my word." He huffed, storming out of the room.

Mabel bit her lip hard, "Dipper... I wanna go home.." She sniffled, "you were right..."

Dipper was surprised by his sisters tears, his tears soon followed, "Me too.." He hugged her, both twins crying into their shoulders.

After a few moments Mabel wiped her eyes, "Maybe we should go to the police?"

The boy looked down, "W-we could t-try.." He took in a nervous breath, "we should p-probably clean up this mess before he gets mad about it.." Mabel nodded in agreement, both putting their baricade supplies back where they were before.

Mabel and Dipper, crept downstairs, Bill was eating breakfast. He gave the twins a smile, "I was thinking I could teach you more defense today.." His body was a little cleaned up from before.

Mabel huffed, sitting down at the table, "What so we can defend ourselves from you?" She mumbled, having lost respect for Bill.

The demon blinked a few times at her words, he took in a breath, "You know what I was doing last night? Fighting a god damn burgaler. Did you not hear the cop car that was outside?" He dug his fingernails into the wood of the table.

It seemed to make sense now, the weird beeping noise... all of it, "Oh.." Mabel sighed in relief, "w-w-we were just so nervous, and you cut Dipper's arm-"

Bill laughed lightly, ruffling her hair, "You had every right to be afraid Shooting Star.. I shouldn't have yelled at you for barricading your door, it was a smart move. I was only so angry because the girl got away with some money... important human currency that I need." His eye twitched.

Dipper still had an uncomfortable look on his face, finishing his breakfast, "I'm sorry too Bill..." He gave an awkward smile.

The demon stood up, "Let's go teach you more defense."

* * *

 **Bill's getting a little more crazy than usual huh? I hope you love this story as much as I do! I'd love to hear some ideas or theories you have. I love this audience, you guys are so awesome :3! I'll probably be updating more than usual now that I sort of finished my other fic, :). Author _Out_**


	10. The Forbidden Room

The three spent an hour or two on fighting techniques before getting to work in the Shack. To make up for money lost, Bill decided to throw a party at the Enigma Shanty. Which excited Dipper, as he had to work the ticket stand with Wendy, "You're gonna have to print out some fliers..."

Soos gasped, "Calendars, mugs, t-shirts, and more they go ti t all at the copier store.. that's not their slogan i just really feel that way about the copier store."

Mabel and Dipper chuckled, Bill rolled his eyes, "Actually there's an old printer in my office... why don't you try and fix it up." He shrugged.

The twins smiled, "Yeah Soos, we'll help." They followed him. Dipper and Mabel looked curiously in Bill's office. They knew this room wasn't exactly off limits. But they never had the courage to go inside.

A few deer heads were plastered on the wall, like some of the rest in the Shanty. Dipper wasn't sure why Bill had such an obsession with deer, he found it strange.

They fixed up the copier machine with some duct tape, horrifyingly finding out it copies human beings. The next thing Dipper knew, he was getting ready for the dance. Butterflies in his stomach as he thought of Wendy. He had devised a plan, which went awry. But Dipper solved that by making clones. He was just going to ask her to dance, when Bill entered. Beating his clones that were going to confront him to it, "Hey Pine Tree, I need you to come with me."

Dipper blinked, "N-no way.. I almost have this.." But it was too late, Bill took his arm, "w-where are we g-going?" He bit his lip hard. Dipper didn't even get to say goodbye to Mabel. Dipper was in panic as Bill was pulling him to his room. The forbidden room that he had never seen the inside of. He yelped as he was pushed inside, locked in, "h-hey... l-let me out.."

"Not until I get rid of those pesky clones you decided to make." Bill hissed.

Dipper whimpered and slid to the ground, this was for his protection.. right? He slowly, looked behind him. The boy let out a loud sigh of relief, it was just a room. There weren't any bodies at least... candles around the room, the triangular symbol from the journal. He stood up, the only thing that scared him was a triangle drawn in blood on his comforter, and what from it looked like, several torture devices. _Not for us.. not for us.._ he repeated in his head.

Dipper laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling. For after what it seemed like eternity, Bill unlocked the door, "Doing good Pine Tree? You can come out now, splashed them suckers with water."

The boy sighed and frowned, getting up and leaving the room. The party was basically over, Wendy was with Robbie, but hey at least Mabel made some friends. Dipper accomplished nothing but being locked in a room.

The next day came, all eating breakfast, but Bill being more happy than usual, "It's Pioneer day today, so we're dressing up and going in town."

Mabel tilted her head, "Pioneer day?"

"Mmhmm, it's to celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded... I remember like it was yesterday." Bill smiled, looking away as if reminiscing.

That made Dipper wonder how old he really was, "Oh... well it sounds fun." He smiled

The three got ready, Bill for some reason already having prepared appropriate outfits for the occasion. Accurate ones, taking it was from someone who was there at the time.

Once they got into town, Dipper and Mabel decided to do their own thing. Bill walked around town.. soaking in the olden times. When he came across the stocks, where Gideon was. He laughed... and laughed... and laughed, "How'd you end up in those Star?"

Gideon growled, "I tried throwin' a tomato at ya earlier but some dirty glass got in the way and broke." He huffed

Bill laughed some more, wiping a tear from his eye, "That's great... well see you around then..." He happily went about the day, eating some old timey butterscotch, as he saw Mabel was eating some earlier.

The day went on, and went into the end of the day. Dipper and Mabel sleeping in the back of the car from a long day. Bill smiled at that, carrying Mabel up to the room, then Dipper, "Sweet dreams.." He whispered to them, before turning off the light and closing the door ever so carefully.

The next day was the start of building the Enigma Shanty fair, which would open at the end of the week. Dipper and Mabel were excited, especially since Wendy said she'd go with Dipper. Now was a perfect chance to spend time with her, maybe even tell her how he feels.

After a long day of work, Wendy, and Soos, joined to watch some TV. Then once night began to fall, it was down to the three, "So... who wants to watch a scary movie?" Bill asked with a wide grin.

Mabel shrugged and smiled, "Sure!" She had gotten used to basic gore, it made her squeamish still, but she was getting there.

Dipper shrugged, "I-i don't mind." Dipper didn't really like spending time with Bill anymore. He had a burning feeling of hate and fear in his gut whenever he was around. Bill put on The Awakening. Which wasn't too bad to Dipper and Mabel's surprise. Both enjoyed the movie unlike they usually do, it had scares, but a good plot. Both found themselves smiling at the screen at some points.

"Alright, off to bed you two." Bill chuckled and smiled, kissing the top of their heads, "we've got a busy day tomorrow." Bill stood up, entering his room. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows when Bill kissed his head. He took it as him trying to act more human, but it was still strange.

Mabel rubbed the top of her head after Bill's gesture, both going upstairs as they were told, "Night bro bro..."

Dipper smiled and sighed, "Night Mabes.."


	11. Errands to Run

The next day was as interesting as the last. What was really exciting, was the end of the week. Dipper, and Mabel travelling through time to stop Wendy from dating Robbie. But nothing worked. Bill was in the dunk tank, which wasn't rigged, unlike some fairs would do. After the long day, none of them really spoke to each other and went straight to bed. Mabel, with her new pet pig Waddles, whom she adored. Bill didn't really question it since he was the one that put the stand together.

Dipper blinked his eyes awake, jumping and pulling his blankets up as if covering himself even though he was clothed, "Were you watching me sleep?" He looked outside, it wasn't even sunrise yet.

Bill paused, glancing around, "Yeah... when I can't sleep I do that.. you haven't noticed?" He whispered

Dipper scowled and pointed to the door, "People don't do that... now leave please.." He sighed

The man frowned, getting up from the floor, "But what else am I supposed to do?" He asked

The boy growled and was going to throw a pillow at Bill, but instead just put it on his own face in frustration, "I don't **know**. I'm not your parent. _You're_ the adult." He uncovered the pillow from his face.

Bill tightened his lips, "Fine.." He sighed and left the room.

The boy sighed falling back asleep after a few minutes. Once he woke up again, Bill was not there. Neither was his sister, that's weird. He usually got up first.. A wave of panic went through him as he quickly made his way downstairs, "Oh." Was all he said when he saw Mabel on the floor, and Bill on the couch sleeping. He slowly went over to investigate... Bill had probably waked Mabel up after Dipper fell asleep again. Why did Mabel keep being so polite to their Gother?

He was nothing but a lunatic and a liar. Dipper went into the kitchen and began making some coffee for himself. The boy didn't really drink coffee avidly, but from the bags under his eyes, one could tell he needed it. Plus if Bill watched him sleep most of the night, he'd probably need it to. So he made a pot and drenched the liquid in sugar and milk. Yep, not too bitter. He had tried bland coffee wants, and he did not want to experience that again.

He sat in the kitchen, looking out the window, on occasion sipping his coffee. The silence was good, and it gave him space to think. Plus the beverage was warm and soothing to his taste buds. Everything seemed so peaceful... until Bill walked in, "Oh, morning Pine Tree, how long were you awake?" He asked, sitting beside Dipper.

The boy finished his cup of joe, "Not long I guess..." He shrugged

"Thanks to Shooting Star I slept really good, at least someone is nice to me huh?" Bill folded his arms.

Dipper shrugged, "Sorry... I just don't like getting woken up in the middle of the night... I don't get enough sleep as it is.." He sighed, staring into his empty cup.

Bill frowned slightly, "I'm sorry to hear that Dipper..." He sighed.

The boy blinked a few times, then cleaned out his ear, "Did... did you just call me by my name?" He asked, tilting his head.

He blinked, "Oh... I guess I did... jeez I really must be tired..." Bill chuckled, massaging his temples, "sorry about that Pine Tree..."

Dipper looked away, he wasn't upset that he called him Dipper. In fact he'd love his real name rather than Pine Tree any day. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, Bill had called him Pine Tree even before he had the hat. Dipper shivered, yep, that proved Bill was a demon. But even so, how could he know if he didn't even have his powers? Unless he was lying the whole time. That thought made Dipper even angrier, and it raised many questions, but he decided to shove his feelings aside when Mabel entered.

"Morning! What are we talking about?" Mabel asked, sitting across from Dipper and Bill.

Dipper shrugged, "Bill just woke up, he was just asking how I slept and stuff..." He nodded.

Bill then got up, beginning to make breakfast, "So Shooting Star how did you sleep?" He asked, cracking an egg into a pan.

Mabel smiled, "I slept pretty good, so what's on the agenda today?" She asked, the Enigma Shanty had the weekend off.

The demon thought a few seconds, "Well, Soos called and said something about an arcade... I have some errands to run, so you guys can head out with him."

Which the twins did, Bill seemed to go missing during this time. Dipper had pinned a fight with Robbie. But he could use Bill around to give him a few more fighting techniques. That made him nervous, maybe he wasn't prepared? Either way he got his butt beaten, by a video game character, and almost Robbie.

Mabel spent her day in complete boredom, waiting for Bill to return. She had nothing else to do, but she did enjoy spending some time with Waddles, knitting a few things. Finally it was the end of the day, when Bill showed, she smiled wide, "Hey Gother Bill, how was your day?" She asked curiously as he sat on the couch beside her.

He gave a small smile, "Nothing interesting, just adult stuff like taxes... how was yours Shooting Star?" He asked, smiling wider when Mabel snuggled up to him.

"Boring!" She yawned, frowning, "Dipper was busy getting into fights, I just watched TV, oh! I made this for you." Mabel took out a sweater that she had knitted earlier. It said '#1 God Father' On it.

Bill smiled, eyes tearing up, "I'm gonna go put this on.." He raised his eyebrows and left for his room, a minute later, coming out, "I love it! It's a perfect size too..." He chuckled, adjusting it, "you're a good guess." He sat beside her again.

Mabel giggled, "I didn't guess, I measured you while you were sleeping." She smiled, looking up to him.

The demon let a tear fall from his eye, "I'm so proud of you." He mumbled, patting her head. The girl squished her cheeks, snuggling up to him again, both watching the TV screen. Dipper walked in and cocked an eyebrow, sitting on the couch with them, he was all beat up. Bill looked at Dipper's eye and frowned, "you okay? we should probably get some ice on that for you.." Bill got up and went to the kitchen to get an ice pack. He sat back down on the couch, and handed it to Dipper, "there you go." He smiled weakly.

Dipper smiled, pressing to his eye, mimicking Mabel's snuggling actions, "Thanks Gother Bill... I guess you deserve that sweater..."


	12. White Light

Bill smiled at the Television, completely in bliss with the twins falling asleep snuggled up to him. He felt so happy that he was loved by the two children. He praised himself in his mind at how good he had been doing recently. Now all he needed to do was keep this up for a while longer. Bill shifted slightly to get more comfortable, beginning to fall asleep. He hadn't even realized he fell asleep until he woke up. Dipper was still there, but Mabel had gotten up? Oh, no. Bill looked down, she had accidentally rolled onto the floor. Did she sleep through that? She was breathing, which was good. Good good... He sighed, Dipper had slept like a rock. In fact if it wasn't for his chest rising and falling it would have almost looked like his body was stiff.

Then again.. he did have color. That was another quality of being alive. Bill smiled and shut his eyes again, getting lost in another dream. When- BAM.

"Wake up Gother Bill!" He was shaken awake, but groggy, "I think we should call 911."

He groaned unhappily, swatting weakly as if to wipe away the voice. His vision was blurry. But no? He didn't even swat? What was even going on?

Everything went black, then white? Ugh, really bright. Eyes squinted, "Where am I?" He asked, there were beeping sounds, people moving around the room. Soon his eyesight fixed itself, "a hospital."

There was an IV in his arm, gross, and two little twins sleeping in a nearby chair, the doctors must have let them stay? But that was usually against the rules... right? And how did he get this room so fast? How long has it been?

He was so thirsty... he pressed a nurse button, who seemed to be a little surprised he was awake. He got Bill water, as he requested.

Mabel and Dipper woke up in the noise, "Bill! Dipper he's awake!" Mabel smiled wide, pulling the chair over to the bed more, "you scared us so much... never do that again!" She frowned and sniffled, nuzzling her head into his hand.

Bill chuckled lightly, the hurt in his voice, "What... happened exactly? I, don't really remember." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"The Doctor people say you weren't eating," Mabel whined unhappily, "but you'll get better now! You're even awake... speaking of which, Dipper, wake up- oh.." She looked beside her, he was just staring at Bill. His teeth biting hard on his lower lip, trying so hard to hold back any tears.

"I thought you were gone." He mustered out, not being able to hold back any tears anymore. Mabel put an arm around her brother, who buried his face into his hands.

Bill sniffled, "I'm so sorry I scared you! I forgot to eat, I do that a lot.." He cried a bit as well, a Doctor entered, and asked him a few questions, asked the date, asked his name, typical Doctor stuff, while Mabel calmed Dipper down.

Once the Doctor left, the twins went back to his bedside, "So.. how long was I asleep?"

Dipper wiped his eyes, "Like f-four days.. Soos helped you out with getting the room. I don't understand how this could have happened.."

Bill looked down, "Well I literally went like two days without eating or drinking like anything. So..." He shrugged, "I'm not skilled at taking care of this body... I never was. This is my ninth hospital visit in the last thirty years... four were broken bones. This is my third one for not eating, one was for a bad flu, and... the last one was because I got a nail stuck in my hand."

Mabel grimaced when he showed the scar, "Gross..."

Dipper laughed slightly, smiling at his optimism for the situation at hand, "So.. you've been human for thirty years and you still haven't figured it out? Wait... thirty years, that's when you said Grunkle Stan died.." He frowned.

Bill bit his lip, "No... I said thirty three years. I'll even show you the news paper article if you don't believe me." He bluffed.

The boy sighed and shook his head, "I believe you... I've been giving you such a hard time, and you don't deserve that right now," He looked down.

Bill took in a deep breath, "Well... I will tell you one thing... he went missing... he didn't, necessarily die. I don't know. The car crash happened, and he just sort of disappeared."

Dipper tilted his head, "So.. he may still be out there?" He raised an eyebrow.

Bill shrugged, "No idea... maybe. Everything was a blur that day, because I randomly woke up human. It was scary, I was confused, I woke up in the Shanty, and ugh... me being the stubborn demon I was I at first refused to do human things.. then one hospital visit later I realized I had to." He huffed

Dipper frowned, "Well, maybe we'll find him one day.."

Bill smiled, "Yeah, maybe he'll turn up."

A day passed, and Bill finally got to leave the hospital. The _bill_ , hahahah. Was of course bad, but that didn't get him down.

Every meal the twins made sure he ate, and if he wasn't around for meals they'd make him eat the next time they saw him. He always had to eat in front of them, as they were determined to make sure it would never happen again. Sadly, while Bill was in the hospital, they had missed out on an important town holiday Summerween. But that didn't stop Soos from coming in and sharing some candy with them. While Bill was out, Mabel had decided to be the boss. Which actually went pretty well, her motivation was the hope of him waking up. The twins even spent the hottest day of the year in the air conditioned hospital.

To celebrate Bill coming back, the three played attic stuff mini golf, until Mabel had decided on a sleepover with her friends. Bill laughed at Dipper's reaction to the sleepover, and told him _they_ could have their own sleepover with Soos.

Soos was happy to join, finally getting to know Bill like he wanted, "Dude you're hilarious."

Bill smiled, "Thanks Question Mark, hey say, maybe you could start helping me out with tours once and a while. I'm sure people will love your comedy." He suggested.

Soos shrugged, "I don't know, I get sort of shy in front of large crowds."

He shrugged in return, "Well the chance is there if you wanna take it.." Bill smiled, the Shanty truly felt like where he belonged.


	13. Extra Space

Soos nodded, "Thanks for the offer."

Bill smiled, "You know.. I have an extra room in the Shanty, I never go in it. Say, I'll clean some of it out and you can hang out here whenever." He nodded

Soos smiled, "That'd be so nice."

"That way you can watch over the kids when I'm not around... I'm not asking you to make them dinner or like literally baby sit them. Just you know... it'll be nice for them to have a friend around."

Dipper smiled at the suggestion, "I second this motion." He butted in, pulling his blanket over his shoulders more.

Bill tightened his lips, "Go back to sleep. It's twelve am." He ruffled Dipper's hair.

He whined, "I'm not a little kid.. I can stay up." He scowled

Bill frowned, "Yeah but it's not good for you. Especially for a young person." He mumbled, "see even Soos just fell asleep." He pointed over to the sleeping man.

Dipper frowned, "I can't fall asleep with the faint sound of screaming coming from upstairs... how comes Mabel doesn't have to go to sleep?" He huffed, tugging on Bill's sleeve like a toddler would.

Bill sighed, hanging his head down a second, "Fine.. let's clean out that extra room for Soos... come on." He got up and picked Dipper up with him.

"H-hey!" He whisper yelled, and put on an unhappy face.

Bill laughed, setting him down once they got into the room. Dipper hadn't really wondered what was in it before, it was always there, unhidden, "Nice room, right?" He smiled, picking up a pair of chattered glasses on the floor, putting them in his pocket.

Dipper looked around the room, adjusting his shirt from being carried, felt knelt down and felt the carpeting with his hand, "Yeah.. it's nice." He smiled up at Bill.

He rolled his eyes, "That carpet sucks, we should get rid of it." Bill grimaced

Dipper frowned, laying down on the carpet, "Can I keep it?" He tilted his head.

Bill snickered, "Heck no, now get up." He held his hand down to help the boy up, a blue flash fell through the room.

Dipper blinked a few times and held his head, "Ugh... what happened...?" He sat up, "these aren't my..." He looked over and screamed

"Oh. My... I think I'm gonna barf.." Bill held his stomach, which was now in Dipper's body, "oh shit..." He whined, running into the bathroom and throwing up.

Dipper was too busy panicking, just staring down at himself, he felt lightheaded. He stood up and focused on balance, he whined, "I want my body back! Oh god oh god." He gripped his shirt, it felt good to be a little stronger, and taller. But this was utterly disgusting, "I need to throw up too." He went into the bathroom and did so.

Bill cried, "It's the carpet you ding dong. Quick quick quick before I throw up again." He crawled out of the bathroom, rubbing his hands on the carpet.

Dipper anxiously touched his hand again, "Oh thank god it's my body. Burn it Bill. Burn it!" He shook his shoulders and got off the carpet.

Both rolled it up frantically and took it outside, "I might get a fine for his but it's worth it!" Bill took a lighter, the carpet caught aflame.

Both sitting nearby, just watching it, both thinking about what the hell they just experienced, "I wish I would have gone to bed..." Dipper mumbled

Bill shivered, "Shh... we don't tell your sister, and we never switched bodies." He put a finger to the boys mouth, Dipper gave a small nod.

"Can we... go to sleep now?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Bill nodded and went inside with Dipper, where they fell asleep in the living room with Soos.

Morning came in a few hours, and work in the Shanty began. Mabel; had convinced Bill to give her the day off to see a concert with her friends. While Dipper went to Bill about a problem with Robbie, "Hm, definitely mind control... I'll get my CD player. We play it slowed down, then backwards.. either are possible."

Dipper blinked, then nodded in determination, he was gonna expose Robbie, and win the girl. Bill returned with his player and popped the CD in, "Okay, so when he expose this guy we should probably help Wendy with their soon to be break up..." Bill frowned.

He tilted his head, he hadn't thought of that, Dipper bit his lip, "Right... right... comfort her." Dipper sighed, well, I guess his objective would take longer than wanted.

Bill frowned, "Oh I see... you like her huh? Well... Dipper, if you really like her, you'd set her feelings before almost everything else... it isn't just about what you want. It's about what both of you want, and you need to work that out together. Not exactly directly.. you have to be patient, and you have to hope things will fall into place. But, if they don't, then you aren't meant to be." He patted the boys back and smiled

Dipper smiled weakly and looked down, "Thanks Gother Bill... I'll keep that in mind." He blushed, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Bill sighed, "Dipper... I know parents are usually supposed to do this, but I think we should talk about the birds and the bees." He got out a book.

The boys eyes widened, "Um I'm fine." He chuckled, but was pulled to sit down.

"This is the pituitary gland, he may be little, but he has big plans." Bill waggled his eyebrows.

Dipper whined, "Help!"

Bill rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Dipper.."

The boy sighed, "You're not even used to being human.. how could you be giving me the talk." He grumbled and folded his arms.

Bill grinned and chuckled, "Oh, you're in for a wild ride now. Get ready for the talk of your life. Because of that little comment, I'm going into extreme detail. Buckle up Pine Tree."

Dipper gulped, and Bill's explanation began. He thoroughly explained details he had seen from being an omniscient being. Dipper almost cried at one point, he didn't like it one bit, and he wanted to throw up.

Once Bill finished he closed the book and watched Dipper rock back and forth, "Good bye childhood."

Bill smiled wide, "Oh come on Dipper, it didn't sound that bad." He rolled his eyes.

The young boy whined, "I feel gross, I think I need to take a shower... then we play that CD and save Wendy from make out point.." He shivered, "ugh, I don't think I'll ever be able to kiss someone now." He mumbled, exiting the room.

Bill looked at the book, yep. He was a good God Father.


	14. Make Out Point

Dipper stared at the hair in his eyes as he took a shower. He hadn't been in too long, only for a few minutes. The talk that Bill gave made his skin crawl, people actually did all that stuff? No, now was not the time to think about that... blech.

Once he was done he played the CD with Bill, sort of feeling better about the talk he had received. Both widened their eyes at the audio, Dipper recorded it, "We got to get this to her.."

Bill nodded, "Yeah, remember, what are you going to do when she's upset?" He asked, the two beginning to walk out to his car.

Dipper thought for a few seconds, "Ask her if she needs to talk it out and try to help..?" He asked, and his head was ruffled. The boy tightened his lips and adjusted his hat, that was a yes.

Dipper buckled his seat belt, Bill picking up the speed of the car. He wasn't much of a reckless driver, in fact, cars were a thing Bill enjoyed as a human. They were easily controlled to him too. Finally they made it to make out point, Dipper scrambled out of the car, scowling at Robbie, "Bill Wirth?"

Bill scowled, "That's Mr. Wirth to you." He growled slightly.

"Wendy.. I'm sorry to tell you this. But Robbie was hypnotizing you." He pressed play, the mind control message playing.

Wendy gasped, "Woah. Robbie, what's that doing in our song?" She scowled, looking totally disgusted.

Robbie panicked, this was not what he planned, "Baby, I promise. I don't know anything about those messages. In fact, I didn't even write that song. I ripped it off some other band! So, we're all good, right?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

Wendy growled, Bill smiled at the growl for a second, he loved Sass. She scoffed, "No, we're not all good! I don't care about the messages. You said you wrote that song for me, and I actually thought it was sweet, you big liar."

Robbie began to sweat nervously, "I know, I know. I lie about a lot of stuff. Like using your makeup and fighting a bear, although-" He listed

"No! You know what? It's over, Robbie. We're through!" Wendy angrily opened the van, practically kicking the door open and hopping out.

"What? Wendy!" Robbie whined, frowning wide, leaning his head on the steering wheel.

Bill smiled to Dipper, he walked up to Wendy and tapped on her shoulder, "Hey.." He started off quietly, "did you want to talk about it? Maybe over a movie or... just whatever you wanna do?" He asked, looking up to her sheepishly

Wendy was sniffling, on the verge of crying, "What makes you'd think I'd want to talk about it? What's wrong with you... ugh.. selfish" She scowled and wiped at her eyes, turning away and walking off.

Dipper frowned, raising his eyebrows, "I-i only wanted to help.." He mumbled, reaching out to her, but she was already gone. He turned to Bill, "what the heck you said that would work!"

Bill frowned, "I said you should put her feelings first. Did it look like she wanted to watch a movie Dipper?" He put his hands on his hips.

Wendy kicked a nearby trash can, knocking it over, she looked utterly devastated at recent events. Why did everyone have to be a jerk? She literally had no one to talk to now. She let out a tired sigh, staring off into the horizon. Time seemed to stop, her stomach was in knots. Her mind was blank-.

Dipper sat in bed, staring at the ceiling. He let out a shaky sigh, the sound of being called downstairs drowned in his ears. His thoughts over powered the call of his name. But for some reason he felt his legs follow to where the sound was, but in the boys mind he was still in bed. Dipper looked at Bill, who was saying... something? And he was frowning, finally Bill pinched Dipper's shoulder, "Are you listening?" He asked, Dipper gave a nod, "you can talk to me if you need to... I know Wendy meant a lot to you. But, the police are doing everything they can to find her."

Dipper didn't respond, he just felt soulless, it had been two days since Wendy went missing. Her dad said she came home upset, and in the morning she was just gone. Dipper blamed himself entirely, not even blaming Bill. He felt horrible, and numb ever since he found out. Like he had just killed a person. He had even ignored Mabel's... boy band issues while he laid in bed. Waddles had tried to comfort him at times. They all did their best, but the only thing that would set Dipper at ease was knowing she was okay. Now was not a good day for Gideon to show up. Bill caught him trying to break into the house. Big mistake the Gleefuls made. All Dipper saw from sitting on the couch was a boy run with a small cut in his cheek and wet pants. That made Dipper shift uneasily, Bill could really... scare people. He wondered why the Shanty wasn't a haunted house then, Bill could totally pull that off. Then again, most of his attractions were strange enough already, and Halloween plus Summerween only came once a year.

Bill walked back into the living room, yielding a knife, he looked at Dipper, hiding it behind his back, "You didn't see a thing.." He mumbled, going into the kitchen.

Dipper frowned, looking back to the TV in angst. Great, everything was falling apart. Bill was acting insane yet again, even if it was just towards Gideon. Mabel was constantly trying to cheer him up, which sort of helped, but all he wanted to know was that she was okay.

He sighed and left the Shack, deciding to go for a walk, despite the fact it was raining. The boy was walking along the road, for what seemed like forever. Until someone jumped out in front of him. "Dipper Pines! I warn you if you don't do as I say I will- don't walk away from me!" The child changed his clothes, well cleaned them at least.

Dipper sighed, "Leave me alone Gideon.." He huffed, kicking a stone.

Gideon walked beside him, "I want you to steal me the Shanty's deed. I need that h-"

"No." Dipper scowled, turning around to jog away from the kid's stubby slow legs.

After a minute or two of jogging Gideon was far gone. Dipper glanced in the forest, and near the edge he saw a figure, "W-wendy?" He ran over.

"Jeez! Dipper don't scare me like that.." She took in a deep breath, she sounded pretty broken up.

Dipper sighed, frowning, "Wendy... I-i'm so sorry about a few days ago. I wanted to make sure you were okay.. but I just, screwed it up." He gulped, looking down.

Wendy chuckled lightly, wiping at her eyes, as she had been crying, "Don't even talk about that... I don't even know why I did this or why I freaked out so bad on you." She rubbed the back of her neck.

Dipper bit his lip, "Y-you had every right too... are you gonna go home soon?" He asked

Wendy was silent, "Soon... maybe after it rains. I don't wanna get too wet, please don't tell anyone you saw me... by Dipper... and thanks." She gave a small smile, and Dipper was off. Once he got back to the Shanty we was soaked.

Bill hugging him close when he returned, "Don't walk out like that without telling me where you're going!" He whined

The boy let out a sigh, then a small nod, "Sorry... I just needed this. Sorry.." He repeated

Mabel greeted him, "I made dinner, it's pizza.. and I didn't make it." She smiled, all three going in. Bill and Dipper made a quick outfit change from getting wet.

Dipper sat at the table and smiled weakly, at least he knew Wendy was alright.


	15. Not so Glee-ful

Dipper went to bed in peace that night instead of a nervous wreck. He finally knew Wendy was okay.

But Bill was anything but restless, and that was because he was being summoned. In his human form, it wouldn't entirely work the way it used to. Bill tried everything in his power not to get up and walk to where ever he had just been told to go. He couldn't fight off the force forever, and found himself walking in the woods at ten pm. He sighed, this better be good, and it was in Gravity Falls so it couldn't be that far. Soon enough he arrived, the kid who summoned him looked like he had given up on summoning.

Once the boys tired eyes looked up, he was completely shocked and terrified, "I knew something was off about you!" Gideon jumped back, "I have... a job for you. I need that Shanty."

Bill snickered, then laughed, "No... silly human boy." He smirked, putting his hands on his hips.

Gideon frowned, "But-"

A finger was put on his lips, "Nothing is going to make me give that Shanty to you... you're lucky I don't stay here and skin you alive." He whispered, no anger in his voice, yet it still made Gideon's skin crawl.

Gideon growled, "At least give me somethin'! I'll do anything!" He clenched his fists.

Bill thought for a few seconds, "Okay okay.. well what else do you want?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

That made Gideon smile wide, "What about Mabel, you threatened me, and almost threw me off a roof. Give her to me." Gideon demanded

He rolled his eyes, "I'll let my guard down... and if you can get her, then she's yours... but when you do take her, and I do notice. I will not hesitate my threat from before." Bill whispered, standing back up straight, and just walking away.

Gideon watched, he wouldn't really do that... he couldn't.

The next morning Bill woke up and was being shaken he whined. Dipper was panicking, "Mabel's gone!" He had tears in his eyes.

Bill jolted out of bed, "Gideon that little ass!" He growled, face turning red with anger. His stomach felt like it was boiling, "come on Dipper. Let's go get us that jerk face!" He grabbed the boys wrist and he followed, sort of scared.

"H-how do you know it was Gideon..?" Dipper tilted his head, "demon stuff?" He asked and bit his lip.

Bill nodded, "Yeah.. yeah... I don't know where he'd be... we should check his house first. When did you realize she was gone?" He looked back at Dipper, who was following quickly behind into Bill's car.

Dipper blinked, trying to remember, "A-at like... seven thirty. Then I got you." He furrowed his eyebrows. His heart was beating so fast, who knew what Gideon was doing to his sister. Ugh. He better not kiss her. The boy was surprised at how rapidly Bill was driving, how angry and worried he looked. He wanted to smile at that, but he was just as worried and the closest thing he could do was look determined.

They stopped at Gideon's house, and Bill knocked hard on the door, before barging in, "Wh-uh, who are you?"

Bill growled, "Where's Gideon. A little girl is _**missing**_. Tell me _now_." His voice was deep, angry threatening. If Dipper was the one being yelled at he'd probably curl up into a ball.

Bud gulped, "He left a little while ago, didn't tell me where he was off to. I swear."

Bill hissed and Dipper swore his eyes were red for a second. It looked like Bill was slithering the way he was looking through the house for Mabel. Just in case they were lying, but she was no where he growled. Bud's wife looked pretty horrified as well, "Come on Dipper! We need to go to the factory." He grabbed his wrist again, causing Dipper to yelp in pain. Bill gulped, letting go, he stopped. He turned back to Dipper, face white as a sheet, "I'm so sorry are you okay?" He asked in a panic, leaning down to him.

Dipper rubbed his wrist, "I-i'm fine.. it's okay. Let's just go save my sister." He mumbled, even though his fear of Bill in this moment was still clear. At the same time he couldn't help but find Bill's determination, revenge, and anger completely awesome. Yet his stomach kept dropping at the thought of being on the other end of his anger.

Bill got back in the car, he still felt bad about hurting Dipper but shrugged it off. Dipper buckled his seat belt, and they were off yet again. Bill's rage came back again the closer they got to the factory. Once they arrived Bill stormed into the room, and there Gideon was, with Mabel. He let out an inhuman hiss, "Let her go.."

Dipper stood back, the way Bill looked it seemed if he wasn't in that human form, and his powers were restored fully that he'd probably turn into a big monster. He was hunched over, and Dipper was just waiting for spikes to crack out of his skin or something. But of course it didn't happen.

Gideon looked panicked, Mabel struggled in the rope she had been tied up in. Gideon went up to face Bill, while Dipper snuck to try and untie his sister, "I'd like to see you try and skin me demon!" He growled

Bill chuckled, a dark chuckle that made everyone in the room shiver. That chuckle turned into a laugh, "I won't skin you." He grinned ear to ear, and just like that the police barged in, when did he have time to call the cops? "Blubs, Durland, see?" Bill moved boxes, to reveal camera paneling. Both letting out gasps, "he's not really psychic, and he kidnapped Mabel." he pointed out, Dipper struggling to untie the knot.

Bill reached in Gideon's coat and took out journal number two, "This belongs to me.." He whispered, and held it in his hands, as the town was in shock and distraught at Gideon's arrest.

Finally when Mabel was freed she ran up and hugged Bill, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She grinned wide and jumped up and down.

Dipper looked at journal number two in complete curiosity, "So that's how he got that tie... h-he had a second journal.." His eyes widened, he felt sick, "c-can I..?" He asked, reaching out to it.

Bill looked at the book in his hands, handing it to Dipper, "I want it back later!" He shouted as Dipper ran off into a corner to read it. He looked down at Mabel and ruffled her hair, "I'm sorry I didn't stop him from getting to you Shooting Star.." He frowned.

Mabel shook her head, "Don't you dare say sorry for that. You're so awesome Gother Bill." She smiled and patted her cheeks.

Bill chuckled happily, "Thanks Shooting Star.." He sighed.


	16. Secrets

The town celebrated the Enigma Shanty, thanking Bill for revealing Gideon's horrible secret. It was obvious he loved the attention, loved the praise. But Mabel and Dipper didn't think anything of it. Bill decided to throw a party for the heck of it, Mabel suggested a karaoke group of the three of them. Dipper never agreed to it, neither did Bill, but oh well. Bill was glad to do it.

"Dipper I've been meaning to ask for Gideon's journal, it's dangerous, and I'll sure let you read it, and we can go monster hunting sometime, but I just want to read it to make sure I'm ready if anything bad happens to us, okay?" Bill looked him in the eyes at his level.

Dipper gave a slow nod, handing the book to him, a small smile on his face. Monster hunting sounded fun, and he didn't get a lot of cool action like that yet. He'd be excited to learn. He was one step closer to finding out who the author was. But he was beginning to worry he'd never find out, "Gother Bill, can I ask you something?" The boy followed him into his room.

Bill raised an eyebrow, setting the journal on a nightstand, "Yeah kid?" He wasn't entirely sure what he would want. Possibly to go monster hunting right then, who knows. But that would definitely be a no if he did ask. The party was a good excuse, like he'd expose anything dangerous to Dipper.

The boy cleared his throat, "D-do you know who the author is?" He asked quietly, stepping more into the room, "who's the author- it says in the journal you met him." Dipper demanded, he hadn't realized it until now. Bill knew the whole time, and he was blinded by everything that had been going on. The summer was so fast paced, they had always been occupied. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, had Bill been trying to keep it a secret?

Bill raised his eyebrows at Dipper, smiling, chuckling lightly. Dipper didn't like that smile one bit, "I do know who the author is young sprout.. but I'm sorry he strictly wants his identity hidden."

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows, "Why? He's not even here, just tell me." He stepped more towards Bill, acting confident, but he was just scared out of his skin.

"Oh Dipper, I'm a man of my word. You know that I am, so no I'm not going to tell you." A grin spread on his face, he booped Dipper's nose and sat on his bed, "you'll find out all in good time... trust me."

Dipper just stared, grimacing at Bill, this side of him unnerved the boy more than ever. It felt as if this is what he's like as a demon, "N-no I want to find out now." He folded his arms and stomped his foot like a child, "and if you don't... I'll..." He tried looking for a threat.

A laugh came from Bill, he stood up with vigor, "Or you'll what kid? You can't do _shit_ ," He spat at Dipper.

The boy winced at the curse word, he was enfuriated, "Screw you!" He growled, and went to run to the door but felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Oh no no no, you are grounded for saying that." Bill hissed, "now go enjoy the party with your sister, after it you won't be seeing a whole lot of fun." He pushed Dipper to the door.

Dipper didn't want to enjoy the party, he wanted to run away, to go home. He hid in the corner near some posters at the party, mumbling angrily to himself, "Can't do anything huh?" Dipper found a page about spells, deciding to why not, read one. The area around them rumbled, people scrammed, his immediate response was to head to Mabel.

"Dipper! What was the one thing I told you not to do tonight?" Mabel complained

Dipper sighed, "Raise the dead.." He rolled his eyes

Mabel huffed, gesturing to the green cracks in the ground around them, "And _what_ did you do?"

"Raise the dead.." Dipper frowned, yelping running once the zombies began to come after them.

Soos rushed in, "Don't worry doods, I've seen every zombie movie ever made. I know what to do-" But as he spoke, he was bit, taken.

Dipper and Mabel shrieked, running into the shanty and barricading the doors and windows. Dipper fumbled through a few things, "Haha! A zombie survival kit!" He grinned, opening the found box, holding it up to an entering zombie. But it was only a noose. He yelped and dropped it. But right on time the person- the demon keeping secrets from them and grounding him had to come and save the day.

"Attic- now!" Bill growled at them, glaring at Dipper.

The twins ran upstairs, panting for breath. They had no idea what Bill was doing- but by the time he got upstairs he said it was safe. The two had no idea how he just.. got rid of the zombies like that. Yet there was a lot of damage done to the Shanty, "You saved our butts!" Mabel smiled, hugging him. But Dipper did nothing of the sort, just folding his arms, glaring at him. He lied to him, he was keeping this truth, blinding him from many things. He didn't trust Bill one bit.. and Mabel was such a trusting person it'd be hard to sway her his way.

"Oh come on Dipper he's just keeping it a secret for a good reason. You saw how cray it was last night! Who knows how often the author guy had to deal with that stuff. He's probably makin' sure you won't go crazy in the noggin." Mabel nodded, playing with the legs of her pig.

Dipper sighed, furrowing his eyebrows his eyes staring at the journal. He got up deciding to pace back and forth, he stopped in the black light, "I don't trust him. Or understand how he saved us. There's no weakness here.."

Mabel gasped, "Look, the text!" She hopped out of bed, looking at the journal with her brother.

"Woah..." He scoffed, flipping through the pages, "three part harmony..." Dipper mumbled, "a whole new chapter of secrets to discover." He shut the journal, Bill was hiding stuff from him. The boy didn't like it one bit, maybe if he called his parents he'd be able to drag Mabel home early. But not until he got some answers...

* * *

 **Holy shizzle sorry I haven't updated in forevverrr I've been busy with a lot of stuff and school is coming up soon hdhauh**


	17. Kitchen Table

Dipper looked out the window, Mabel was right. All the zombies practically flat out disappeared. How'd he get his hands on a three part harmony? They spoke about Bill as if he wasn't even in the room, "Listen kids, I've told you a _thousand_ times. This town is dangerous, and so are it's secrets. You don't wanna go screwing around with it... alright?"

The brunet frowned, "You can't keep secrets from me anymore Bill.. you can try, and you can trick Mabel.. but you won't trick me. And if you hurt her, you'll regret it." Dipper scowled and crawled in bed with the journal. No way was he going to waste any energy cleaning up his mess. Bill- that demon deserved to do his dirty work. Maybe he should have made Mabel go to bed too, after all he'd probably make her clean up.

"You gonna help me clean up Mabel?" Bill asked with a small smile, putting a hand on her shoulder. There was an uneasiness to her face, but she gave a nod. Once downstairs, the two got to work, "you know that your brother is just... worried, right? If there was something really big or important I'd tell you.." Dipper's just sticking his nose in places it didn't belong. There was no doubt the brunet would keep searching, and he knew where that lead.

Mabel gave a small nod, a frown on her face, "Yeah I know, I mean, you told him so much already too. He's just being stubborn." She shook her head and let out a sigh. Her brother could have been right, she had no idea. But Bill was kinda scary, and it looks like he knows best. After all he saved her from Gideon, saved her from zombies. Bill's worked so hard to earn their trust, doesn't he deserve it? Even if there's a lot of tension between her two favorite relatives.

After a while of cleaning up the Shanty, a voice called from upstairs, "Dip, what's up?" The brunette asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. He apparently had been reading the journal the whole time.

Dipper cleared his throat, shining the black light, "This is the authors bunker, there's a secret bunker Mabel. The author could be there, we could get answers." A smile stretched across his face, adventure in his eyes.

She chewed on her lip, "But what if Bill catches us Dipper? He doesn't want us in danger..." Mabel's voice was just above a whisper.

"W-we can call someone, listen. I think Wendy deserves to know the truth, all of it. So does Soos. Tomorrow we tell them, here." Dipper pointed to the map, a determined look on his face. Bill wasn't going to hurt them anymore. No more scaring, no more acting.

Dinner was awkward, an ultimate stare down between Dipper and Bill, "So, we won't be able to open for a day or two... thanks to those zombies.." Bill coughed lightly after he spoke and took a bite of his food.

"A shame." Dipper replied in a dry tone, his twin had a sad look on her face. Mabel didn't know which side to pick, there were parts of Bill that she didn't like. But Dipper was just being crazy as usual, theories, and he hasn't given Bill a straight chance. Yeah so they've had some okay moments but, they never lasted long.

Mabel let out a sigh, putting her fork down, "I'm going upstairs.." She left her food, only to be dramatic. She'd probably get up in the middle of the night and eat a snack. But Mabel wanted Bill and Dipper to make up. Though the brunet wasn't going to let that happen.

Once Mabel left Bill cleared his throat, "So Dipper, I take it I don't get an apology huh? All because I didn't tell you who the author is?" The 'human' had a smug look on his face, Pine Tree was so stupid, young.

Dipper scowled and stabbed his fork in the meat, "And because you threatened and _cursed_ at me... not very family like at all. You can't keep this act up forever, Mabel's not gonna trust you for long. She'll come to her senses..."

Bill let out a chuckle and ruffled his head, "Alright Pine Tree, I'll see you later." He stood, and went upstairs to check on his beloved Shooting Star, "how you doing...?" The demon frowned, handing her some 'Mabel Juice'.

She gladly took the drink and let out a sigh, "I'm sick of seeing you two at each other's throats. You both need to relax and lighten up. Bill I know you're a demon but, you need to stop acting like one. I-i don't like it when you get scary and..." A sigh left Mabel's lips, "Dipper is sort of right, but I trust you can fix yourself, and that we can all be normal. I know you're doing what's best, but we can handle ourselves, alright?" Mabel took a sip of her juice, Bill listening closely.

He gave a small nod, "I'm... I'm sorry... you know I have a temper. I'll get it under control I promise. I don't mean to scare you..." Bill tenderly wiped some hair out of her face, and Mabel gave a warm smile. Whenever Bill saw someone smile a big part of him wanted to take that away, but 'a' it'd ruin his act 'b' it'd ruin his plans. So the human just gave Mabel a quick hug before leaving. Dipper didn't seem too happy knowing that putrid monster spoke to his sister.

"Hey Mabes, he say anything bad to you?" Dipper asked, sitting on his bed. Why did Bill always play nice with Mabel but whenever he was around... yikes.

Dipper didn't dwell much on it, Mabel's small smile said it all, "No, he was nice. You guys are just on bad terms. And I'm sure we don't know the author for a reason, but I guess checking out that place won't hurt. Besides, I'm itching to try out my fighting techniques."

A soft chuckle left Dipper's lips, he gladly took out his flip phone and called Soos and Wendy. They wondered why the heck they would be in the woods, but they needed to know more. By now both of them had an idea of what was going on in town. Heck, Soos had been turned into a zombie for a while. So this meeting was absolutely necessary, and would paint a better picture for all of them.

Since Bill was so occupied with cleaning, it was a little easy for the twins to sneak out. This could be a time to... resolve things with Wendy. But Dipper cared about the journal now more than ever. He could handle some butterflies on this adventure. Unless the ginger's adorable face got in the way. Mabel immediately noticed too, and it sure as hell didn't help.

"So Dipper... what is all this about?" Wendy's eyebrows furrowed, the crew gathered around.

Dipper cleared his throat, "As you all know, this town has some crazy stuff in it. The journal I found... led me to this tree. This is where the authors bunker is. Now, we don't know who he is or where he is, but Bill does. He's been hiding a lot of things, lying. I wanna find out what this is.. and Bill... the way he knows all these things. We've discovered, he's told us he's a demon. The real deal. But stuck as a human. I know he has something planned... I don't trust him."

Mabel ignored most of what he said, she felt like she was at a police briefing. Wendy and Soos seemed a little surprised, skeptical, "Okay so my boss has been a demon... interesting.. why don't we just kick his ass for the answer? He sounds.. horrible. I'm surprised he hasn't been tried for murder yet." Wendy leaned down to look the twins in the eyes.

A grin stretched across Dipper's face, "Maybe later, for now, we have to find a way to get in there..." He looked up and down the fake tree.

"Dudes doesn't that branch kinda look like a lever?" Soos pointed out, in which the other's nodded.

Dipper tapped a finger on his chin, "Maybe we need like, a ladder, or ladder shoes?" But by that time he heard a click. Gosh Wendy was awesome, it was time to uncover a few more secrets.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy but I promise this fanfiction will be finished!


	18. Mabel Pines

Once Wendy fell the gang rushed to her side, pulling her up, "S-so... who wants to go first?" Dipper smiled and gulped nervously. He was all talk this summer, he had no experience with this adventuring stuff. He was determined to figure out the secrets though, and that's what led him to go first. The other's followed behind, all had the same curious look, "woah... looks like some kind of fallout shelter or something.."

Wendy looked at the metal sign on the wall, thinking it quite cool. She took it off the wall, claiming it for her own. There was a can on the floor, it looked unopened.

"This place is boring..." Mabel huffed and looked at all the supplies the author had.

Dipper frowned, "We can't give up yet, there'a gotta be more right? Whoever this guy was he was preparing for a long time. Maybe this is a decoy part of the bunker" He had hope in his eyes. No way did he come this far to give up yet. The author might be down here still, or the identity could be discovered. Dipper absolutely needed to know, it was eating away at him. Plus he needed to know if Bill was up to something devious. Something felt sour in the air around the demon.

Wendy's eyes scanned the room, "I think I may know where the rest of the bunker is.." She smirked, moving the map aside. Dipper couldn't help but grin at that. All four crawled through the strange tube.

"Woah dudes, it's some kind of creepy..." Soos looked around the room, eyebrows furrowing.

Mabel snickered, "Not as creepy as Dipper's internet history, heyyoo!" She grinned and playfully pushed her brother, his foot setting off a track. It sent the four into a panic, "what are we gonna do?!"

Dipper began to panic, flipping through the journal. Ah! There's the answers, "Quick push these symbols!" It was close, they could have died. His heart was beating practically out of his chest. No wonder Bill didn't want them doing things like this, but they weren't going to stop him. Swiftly, the room calmed, and the four escaped.

A blue vest caught in the door, Mabel gladly pulled it out for her brother, "Here ya go bro bro.." She smiled, glancing around at the odd place.

"Hey Dipper, come check out this metal closet!" Wendy called with a grin, "I am a robot, I have a metal closet." She joked and grinned as he came over. Dipper let out a snort at the red head, he was really beginning to admire her. She was pretty cute, but that wasn't important. The journal and the author were- crushes could come later. All the equipment seemed worn out, dusty, on the monitor, a horrible sight to be seen. A strange creature in a pod, frozen in place.

A shiver crept up Dipper's spine, "You guys should come check this thing out.." He motioned the other's over, Soos putting on a lab coat to get in the feel, "it's some kind of shape shifter- I'm sure I read about this in the journal... it's probably best for us to leave this bunker now. Bill probably noticed me and Mabel are missing." The brunet looked to his sister, worry on his face. The secrets, everything, there was nothing he could find. No matter what leads he took.. they were all dead ends. He knew there was mystery here, but something, someone was stopping him. That was Bill."

Wendy gave a nod, "That sucks he isn't down here. But don't worry Dipper... we'll figure all this out." She lowered her yebrows and placed a hand on his shoulder. A frowning Dipper nodded in reply, sighing as the four made their journey out.

Mabel walked beside her brother as the four separated, "Bro bro.. I know you wanna find out who the author is. But maybe Bill has a point-"

"No he doesn't...listen Mabel I know he's nice to you, but Bill isn't a good person. I know you want to see the good in him so bad." Dipper took a pause, as if his words were stabbing the twins in the chest, "but he isn't good." They snapped out of his mouth, "we've wavered on that a lot. It's annoying really." He made a disgusted face. The longer Dipper talked the more Mabel frowned. Bill- their God Father, the one that was so kind to her and saved her life. Dipper, her brother that she grew up with step by step. It was a battle, but it's possible that's what Bill wants. He might want to tear her apart, break her down, and she wasn't going to let that happen, "but you need to trust me Mabel. If you give in to Bill... you might end up hurt."

Their footsteps stopped, the wind cascading through the trees. Her poofy hair waved ever so lightly with the air, eyes closing in thought. This was too dramatic, she wanted it to be this way. It all came down to her this was her decision. If she continued on the path to Bill like she is now, consequences are to be had. Though, if Mabel follows Dipper's, no harm can be done, "I really really want to trust him Dipper but... I think it's clear that I'm on your side." A weak smile spread across her face as she reopened her eyes. Silence crept around the area, she didn't want to move at the moment. There was something about this that made her want to soak it in, just the atmosphere around them.

Dipper nodded and smiled at his sister, "I just want you to be safe." He proceeded to walk, the girl following just a tad behind. By the time the twins returned to the Shanty it was almost dinner time.

Bill seemed displeased when the two entered the house, "Where were you?" He asked, concern and anger to his voice, "you know you shouldn't leave the Shanty." A hiss left his throat, Dipper could have swore Bill's pupils changed.

A pout formed on Mabel's lips, "Sorry Gother Bill we were only out on a walk. It was really pretty out and Dipper really needed to cool down.." She referenced to the stress recently. That was true, and who better to trust than l'il ol' Mabel. After all the brat was practically eating right out of his hands.

The human seemed to hum at that, "Alright alright.. sorry for seeming mad, why don't you guys sit down for dinner?" Bill seemed a little too calm for Dipper's liking. In fact, he hadn't given him any death glares or mouthed insults. He was too focused on cycling the trust back to him, it made Dipper sick to his stomach to witness. The twins sat at the table, Bill serving the food. Although it sounded like all was forgiven at least.. a tiny bit. It was exactly the opposite. Mabel presented herself to be all too calm, as if she knew what was to happen. As if Mabel predicted everything beyond here.

Mabel might have just been skilled at looking confident, heck it fooled both Bill and Dipper. Confusion swept over Bill at the sight of her calmness as she ate dinner, as if no feud or sny facts ever occured. Bill's anxious behavior only served as evidence to his possible plots. How could she tell? Just the way the eyes scanned across the table, how the silence felt around them.

Dipper ate at least half of his food until the quietness became too much to bare, "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Bill cleared his throat, "Me too.." He stood up, clambering to wash Dipper's dish as well as his.

A shrug was given by Mabel, "I'm gonna finish my food first.. good night bro, night Gother." She smiled softly at the two of them before occupying her plate again. Both males contemplated murdering each other in their sleep, but decided against it. Now the battle was for Mabel, she was important to the both of them. Bill... may have actually grown attached to the child. They had fun together and with the way she behaved it was like she really was a daughter to him. That was another thing, not growing too attached to human life, human emotions. Another reason why he ended up with so many hospital visits, he refuses to be human.

It's cost him his plan basically, he shouldn't have told the twins of his history at all. How could they possibly deduce his demonic life anywho? Ugh, he wasn't very intelligent for a human. But all this would come into play when that portal is done. The next morning Mabel seemed excited about a newspaper, something about squirrels and fashion. Bill praised her, and decided to order pizza to celebrate. What an odd human, so naive.

"Mabel and Dipper... I need to do some important work. Soos is coming over to watch you." Bill stated plainly before waving off. Dipper was going to follow the human, but Mabel stopped him. If he was as dangerous as Dipper said he was then she might never get to see her brother again. Thankfully the twins would at least have a little freedom with Soos around. A day outside, that's what the gang needed. Especially an opportunity without Bill around.

"Soos!" Mabel exclaimed and rushed to hug the kind man, whom hugged her in return.

He smiled down at the Pines twins', "Hey dudes, glad to see you're away from Bill for once. With your best bud to watch you, me!" Soos pointed towards himself, the two letting out a small laugh. A commercial seemed to call to them, one that read mini golf... a perfect way to spend their day off. All this Bill stuff warranted some kind of a break, and Mabel needed a way to celebrate pushing Pacifica to the second page of the magazine.

With the twins gone, Bill now could properly work on this portal. He made much progress with all these years, he could almost taste victory. All he needed was a bit more supplies and it was ready. Bill was looking at... by the end of this week to start the portal. Then bam, he has his powers back. He was going to miss this world, but not as much as he will love the new one. Chaos... sweet chaos.


	19. Why is it Always Her

Bill couldn't wait for the end of the week, by this point nobody could stop him. His plan was full proof, the only thing that concerned him were two things. The people on the other side, and Dipper.

By the time he finished working on the portal, it was four in the morning, "Jesus..." He mumbled and rubbed his tired eyes, loosening his bow tie before heading to the living room. Only to be startled by children on the couch, "what are you guys doing awake?!" He whisper shouted, trudging over with his hands on his hips.

Dipper gave him a sarcastic look, "We were gonna ask you the same thing but... we kinda hung out at the mini golf course passed closing time." He shrugged and turned the TV down a bit.

Mabel had a smile on her face and nodded at her brothers words, "I wanted to stay awake and watch some stuff, care to join us?" She scooted over, the lighthearted girl denies being rude to him. Even if she doesn't feel 100% safe with him.

The human let out a sigh before sitting beside the girl who then snuggled up to him. Dipper gave her a look before protectively hugging her, the brunette smooshed with cuddles. Bill weakly smiled and put an arm around her, poking Dipper in the side. He heard the kid let out a growl in which his smirk grew before the tired adult fell asleep. It entertained him that by the end of the week everything would change. All this work, for years, would now come to an end.

The next morning, Mabel woke up to the smell of eggs and sausage. She patted her brothers face, who was still close to her, to keep her safe through the night. Dipper whined at the swat, gently hitting her hand, "Stop it..."

Mabel giggled lightly and licked her hand only to wipe it on his face, "Stop it." She teased his cracky voice in which he recoiled in disgust.

He sat up from the grossness and wiped his cheek, "Mabel! That's disgusting..." Dipper growled and rolled his eyes, giving a laugh as his sister poked his ticklish side, "race you to the kitchen!" Dipper stumbled over the back of the couch, Mabel soon following in an attempt to grab his ankles. But to no evail, he won.

"No fair! You got a head start." Mabel huffed and folded her arms, sitting beside him at the table. He usually wasn't good at being athletic. Mabel was supposed to be the alpha twin, not him. But that didn't matter at the moment.

Bill shook his head at their antics, setting down their plates of food, "Here you go!" He smiled and sat down across from the two, "Y'know, you guys were so tired and adorable last night." A small chuckle left his lips as he began to eat his breakfast.

Dipper squinted his eyes at the other, he was too happy for his own liking, "I'm not cute." He huffed in disagreement while he suspiciously took a sip of juice. The brunet dropped his fork and stood up, checking under the plate, "are you poisoning us right now?"

The blond raising his eyebrows high at the young ones sudden reaction, "Jeez Pine Tree. And I thought things were going at least a little well between us. But I guess I was wrong." Bill folded his arms, watching as he sat back down in defeat.

Mabel didn't seem to happy with their discontent, but she glumly continued to eat her food, "I really wanted to have a nice breakfast guys..." She mumbled and let a sigh leave her throat before standing up to leave. She didn't want to deal with them right now, and it really wore her down after a while. The two constantly at their necks, Mabel just wanted to go home. This may have been the worst summer ever, she honestly kept wavering on it. There were cute moments like last night, than absolute craziness the next. Either way, Mabel decided to curl up in a blanket in front of the couch. She could hear Bill and Dipper faintly in th kitchen.

"Great... just great you made her leave." An angry Dipper growled softly, gently gripping his hair in distress.

He scoffed, "All I did was mention how we all fondly snuggled up together like you little humans do." He grimaced and stuck his tongue out as if a child.

Dipper stood up, the demon really testing his patients, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" He clenched his fists while his face began to redden, "I-i-i don't know what you have plan, but you've had it out for me since the beginning! If you'd really care about me, you would stop acting like this and tell me what's going on." He stomped his foot as if it would do something.

Mabel decided to cover her ears, tears reaching her eyes. This had been the same fight over and over again. This has probably been the most its ever escalated.

Bill hissed at Dipper's words, "Listen here, kid. Maybe it's because the paranormal isn't a place you should be sniffin into in the first place. You've seen it's dangers, but damn if you haven't seen me yet. And if you keep searching, you're gonna see a face you never wanna see at the end of the tunnel." He whispered to the boy, gripping to his shirt sleeve. The boy could have sworn he had a snake tongue for a second. All he did though was run off, no snarky response as he shook in fear.

He took in a deep breath, "Mabel..." He called out, no response. Dipper's now heavy feet walked upstairs, "Mabel?" He opened the door to their room, nothing there. But the missing items indicate, "shit... Bill!" He called out and rushed downstairs, pounding on the bedroom door he just shut, "it's Mabel- she, she's not in our room." Dipper's voice cracking, stumbling into Bill when he opened the door, taking a step back.

"What do you mean she's gone? She left?" Bill squatted down to Dipper's level, of course he had concern for her. Mabel Pines was the most important pawn of them all, "we scared her away..." He rubbed his forehead in frustration, Dipper surprised that Bill blamed the both of them.

The brunet bit his lip, "We should start searching town, first the diner, craft store, then mall... let's move out." Dipper grabbed Bill's car keys and shoved them in his hand.

Bill gladly took them, getting in the car with Dipper in the passenger seat, "Don't worry Dipper. We'll find her. I promise."

How comes it was always Mabel that did drastic things like this. Get kidnapped, all that jazz. How ridiculous of her. But oddly enough, she was kind of the thing that brought Dipper and Bill together. They both cared for her and needed her. For different intentions but similar reasons. When they got to the diner they frantically asked around, but nobody seems to have seen her, "W-what are we gonna do Bill? What if she's hurt or taken or just decided to up and leave somewhere crazy?" He began to hyperventilate, but Bill firmly placed his hands on his shoulders.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Calm yourself, we're gonna find her whether she wants us to or not. I am so angry at her, how can a child be so foolish?" Bill shut his eyes tight in distress, "she is really going to have it when we find her." He growled, the pure worry in his voice told Dipper she would be okay.

"L-let's just keep s-searching.." Dipper took his Gother's hand and dragged him along to the car. The demon thought his determination was precious, how can he deny cuteness? How can these children happen to pull on his heart strings like so?

But by the end of the day, the two were worn out and Mabel was nowhere to be found. Dipper sat down on the couch, beginning to sniffle, he even hugged Bill close when he sat down. The blond comforted in return, a single tear dripped from his cheek, "We're gonna find her Dipper. She can't hide forever." He heard the whimper that came from the child before full on sobbing erupted. Bill quite frankly didn't know much to do but pull him tighter to his chest, "I'm so sorry... this is all my fault and we both know it. I'm always so freaking cocky all the god damn time," He noted the winces at the cursing, "sorry," He cleared his throat, "any who; you do realize I want you to be safe right? I've wanted that since the beginning, and I know you'd like to dig, but I'm scared you'll go missing or meet a creature that can give you a fate worse than death. There are some horrifying things out there even if you say you can protect yourselves. I don't want that to happen, and as for the author.. he's a hurtful man as well." He explained to the boy in depth, noting his calming breaths.

Dipper pulled away from the hug, "I can understand that.. I-i can... I just. I hate not being able to know stuff or figure things out. I always try to be the t-tough and smart one but I end up being a jerk." He looked away and rubbed his cheek, "I love the paranormal, I love this town, the mystery!" His face lit up, "i-it's... exhilarating! But then when you come in and shame me I just get all upset," He licked his dry lips, "I don't know if you do have bigger motives but, I, I'll try to be more comfortable around you. You seem like you're for the good." Here Dipper was, falling back into the trust that he had been in and out of multiple times. But maybe something life changing is enough to make one realize some foolish decisions in ones life.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll look for your sister again tomorrow." Bill rubbed the brunets head and stood up to go to his room, until Dipper stopped him.

He looked down, "Can I sleep in your bed? I-i don't wanna be alone, not tonight." It felt odd to ask, but he feared for his twin and if he woke up in the night with a nightmare, who better to help him fall back asleep.

Bill chuckled lightly, "Sure kiddo."

* * *

Omg I finally updated after all this time!


End file.
